The crazy train
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: welcome to the crazy train where weird idea come to live here you we read ideas for buffy and Naruto then you pick the next story you want to see so enjoy
1. introdution and index

**The crazy train index**

 **Welcome passengers to the crazy train here we will show stories that involve either Naruto or buffy the vampire slayer. Now these story I will do in the future just giving you a sneak peek. So please enjoy the ride.**

 **Drusilla's toy maker** **(buffy/Naruto)** when Drusilla finally get better. She and spike are greatened by an old friend, but who is this Sasori and what make Drusilla like him so much?

 **Faith's hunter** **(buffy/dc/marvel/predator):** Kane Smith (oc) a demon bounty hunter is on a hunter. When he saves a girl know as faith. He is given a chance at rewards beyond his wildest dreams, but will he just finish the job and be done, or will he find something more in this slayer.

 **The real leader of the pack** **(gargoyles/Naruto)** when coyote breaks the pack out of jail it not a robot that does it. It someone from there past and what connection does this Naruto have to hyena

 **The key's guardian:** **welcome to the real world (buffy/DMC: devil may cry)** When dawn is made human by the monks they thought the keys guardian was dead. When in fact he was change now the Nephilim is Dante the brother of the rouge slayer, and he's here to rock.

 **SHIELD of justices** **. (Naruto/ one piece)** when CP9 brings in robin. The world government want to make sure. She coming in, so they send their best. They are known by many names, the hounds of justice, or the SHELID they are the only three man squad. Naruto, Kiba, and Garra

 **Dawn's new pet** **. (buffy/Godzilla)** when dawn was watching a Godzilla movie that Xander didn't like. She accidently said the w word now they're an egg in the middle of the house.

 **The fox proctor's the river** **(Naruto/firefly)** at academy River had a friend. When her brother got her out. They left him behind but now on her friend is looking for her.

 **Captain cold second chance** **(flash/buffy)** Leonardo Snart is giving a second chance. Somehow he is transported back to his childhood. He is back in his home town Sunnydale with memoires of his adult live. Now rebuilding his cold gun can he stop what made him cold? losing his girlfriend Amy

 **The snake crow of Persia** **(Naruto/300 rise of empire)** when Sasuke killed Itachi his brother use the last of his strength to tell him something. Find happiness where you go. Now Sasuke is here at this new place in a place called Persia. Now will Sasuke listen to his brother and what is Sasuke fascination with this girl Artemisia? Sasuke/Artemisia

 **Anya's clay husband** **(buffy/batman the animated series)** "Xander" and Anya finally got their happy married. They enjoy each other but when Xander comes to buffy to ask about Anya and to say sorry for leaving her behind. Then who did she marry.

 **Assassin's creed Templar legacy rebirth** **(assassin's creed/Naruto)** Naruto learns that his father was a grandmaster Templar but something is wrong the will of his father is not done. So now with the memories of shay and Ezio he will be the greatest grandmaster of the Templar.

 **A bet can change everything** **(once upon a time/buffy)** Xander and buffy couldn't believe it they lost a bet to willow now they have to go on Halloween as costume chose by her. But an unexpected turn happen and they can say Disney got it so wrong.

 **Hellfire's weapon (Naruto/x men evolution)** years ago blade had an older brother who was taken from him. This brother a mutant take by a women. Reappears years later not aging a day but not a vampire. Now blade has to trust his friend Logan to get his brother back, but does he want to come back and why is he with the brotherhood of mutants.

 **Ok everyone** **all aboard ha-ha**


	2. drusilla toy maker

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything buffy or Naruto if I did I be rich.**

"People talk"

{People thought}

Drusilla was laying in the bed her and spike shared a smile on her face as she remembered one of her fondest memories.

"Dru love I brought something." Said spike as he lay right beside her.

"Spike I dream we were in Paris with you me and the toy maker all having fun. The toy maker made me a nice toy to cheer me up." Said Drusilla

"Dru the toy maker long dead, but I hope what I brought make you feel better." Said spike

"Angel?" asked Drusilla as spike brought angel tired up and gagged

"The one and only. Now all we need is the full moon tonight and you will be fully restored my ripe wicked plum." Said spike as Drusilla sat up to look at angel

"Spike let me have him let me play." Said Drusilla

"Alright you can have but don't kill him we need him for the ritual." Said spike

"You been a very bad daddy." Said Drusilla slapping angel

"Now let remember the toy maker you got rid of him." Said Drusilla

Meanwhile while this was going on a figure in a black cloak with a bandana covering the bottom half of his face. He was hunch over with a straw hat on his head. The cloak covered his body to where you couldn't see his arms or legs. This figure was heading passed a sign that said welcome to Sunnydale.

{So this is where you are? The one who understands my art, and I hate to keep people waiting.} Thought the figure

The figure thought back to how he meet the girl who understood his art.

 **Flashback**

 _The figure sitting in his stand making his art. To anyone else this was just a puppet stand that was own by the villages freak._

 _{Those fools just don't understand my art. They can't see that you are a weapon and art something that should last for more people to see.} Thought the figure_

" _Look pretty art for everyone to see why does no one think it's beauty." Said Drusilla as she walked toward the stand_

" _Dru it just a bunch of dolls let leave it be." Said angel standing beside her, but Drusilla shook her head as she picked up a puppet that looked like a dog._

" _Don't you see daddy this use to be alive now it art forever immortalize like us." Said Drusilla_

" _Final someone understand" said the figure_

" _How much?" asked Drusilla angel got mad and grab the puppet before throwing it to the ground._

" _We don't need any dru let go." Said angel_

" _You going to pay for that right." Said the figure causing angel to smirk._

" _You going to make me puppet boy." Said angel. Before Drusilla put her hand on his chest and shook her head_

" _No hurting the toy maker daddy." Said Drusilla_

" _fine." Said angel walking away_

 _Drusilla then bent down to pick up the puppet "daddy just mad she found a new favorite." Said Drusilla as the figure got out form his stand to help her._

" _It alright most don't understand true art." Said the figure revealing he had red hair and was young_

" _Yes most don't, but I see you'll be something great." Said Drusilla_

" _Thank you for the praise. I haven't introduce myself my name is Sasori." Said Sasori_

" _Of the red sand" said Drusilla getting a look from Sasori_

" _No just Sasori. I don't know of any red sand." Said Sasori_

" _It alright I see you. You will be most famous. The good toy maker." Said Drusilla_

" _Thank my dear Drusilla correct." Said Sasori_

" _Yes. Maybe I see you around toy maker." Said Drusilla handing the piece of the puppet to Sasori before leaving Sasori to his thought._

 _{She understands.} Thought Sasori_

 **Flashback end**

Sasori looked and saw that the sun was going down and knew that it was time. Sasori went toward the church where he felt Drusilla would be.

Spike had begun the ritual to bring Drusilla back to full health till Willy had brought buffy to the church. Kendra then came along with Giles and the Scooby's came to help buffy fought with one of the assassin's while Kendra was fighting spike.

Buffy was able to get a couple of punches and kicks in while her opponent popped out to blades from her wrist. Buffy dodge the slash the women tried. Kendra and spike were duking it out on the other side of the room Kendra looked back at buffy.

"switch." Said Kendra buffy nodded the two just opponent. Spike smile seeing buffy

"You know I prefer to fight you anyway." Said spike as he punched buffy

Buffy then punch spike in the face while he kicked her in the gut. The two were enchaining blows. Both trying to get the advantage on the other,

Kendra was taking on her opponent when she cut Kendra shirt. Kendra looked at her shirt and was angry

"Dat was my favorit' shirt. My only shirt." Said Kendra kicking the women in the gut send her to the wall

Giles and willow were taking care of one of the vampires that spike had as back up. Xander and Cordelia took care of the bug assassin that spike had hired.

Spike and buffy were fighting to a standstill until they heard Drusilla.

"spike." Drusilla said very weakly spike knocked buffy down before heading toward Drusilla and angel as the ritual had been stop by buffy.

"I hope that is enough for you love." Said spike picking Drusilla up bridal style and starts to carry her away buffy got to where angel was and grabbed an item that was used earlier in the ritual she started to spin it around and threw it towards spike but before it could hit spike in the back a metal tail came and hit the item. This cause everyone to look and see who the tail belong to. They look and saw Sasori.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Sasori Drusilla smiled

"Toy maker." Said Drusilla to spike who looked at Sasori not believing this is the toy maker that Drusilla keep talking about.

"Your right. Get her out of here." Said Sasori

"Look mate I don't take bloody orders." Said spike till the tail hit right beside spike feet leaving behind a hole

"I don't want to keep her waiting, so go." Said Sasori but spike don't listen to him

"No mate let see how you do against the slayer then." Said spike

"With pleasure." Said Sasori sending his tail out toward buffy.

"Buffy don't let it touch you." Said angel buffy drop down and the women assassin got back up only to have the tail hit her in the chest.

"What are you?" Said the women till she started to scream at the pain that was coming from her body till she just drop to the floor dead.

"A little heavy on the poison but it was supposed to hit a slayer not a human though it has same effect just quicker." Said Sasori looking at the women before looking around the room

"w-who are you?" asked willow a little shake up for seeing the women assassin die like that.

"I'm Sasori of the red sand." Said Sasori as he took off his hat

Kendra having heard enough try to charge Sasori who blocked with his tail and swatted her away. Xander grabbed a knife that one of the assassin dropped.

"Buffy" shouted Xander tossing the knife to buffy who caught it and got in a stance ready to fight. This cause Sasori to laugh at her.

"You think that's going to help you oh how wrong you are slayer." Said Sasori but what confused him was the smile buffy had.

"Who said it was for you." Said buffy before throwing the knife towards Drusilla and spike.

"No Drusilla." Said Sasori moving as the knife hit spike as he tried to get away after seeing what Sasori was able to do the knife hit him in the back causing him to hit the wall and the level on top to fall Sasori got there in time to put his tail above all three of them.

Buffy and the others thinking that they were beaten walked out of the church. As Sasori heard them leave he knew the sun would be coming up and he couldn't carry two of them so he would have to wait until they could get out. As Sasori sat there he happen to notice that while spike was injured Drusilla seem to be getting better. Sasori just knew that soon she would awake.

Sasori didn't know how much time had pass but Drusilla had woke up.

"Toy make. Sorry for keeping you waiting she knows how much you hate to wait." Said Drusilla

"It quite alright my dear. Do think it night?" asked Sasori getting a nod from Drusilla as she changed to her vampire face.

"Yes and don't worry I take care of my spike till your all better like Me." said Drusilla picking spike up as Sasori moved the boards away from them

"Come my dear I have a feeling that we came beat this slayer and she came become a new art for you." Said Sasori as Drusilla smiled and picked spike up and carried him bridal style with Sasori right beside her.

"Yes she can be the first of the slayer art that we shall create." Said Drusilla.


	3. Faith hunter find the slayer

"People talking"

{People thinking}

 **Disclaimer I don't' own buffy, or any elements from predators, marvel, or dc comics. If I owned any I be one of the richest person in the world**

Everyone thinks that they now everything there is to know. That monster aren't real that it was just stories to scare children. Some people know the truth and have been made to fight it. Like the slayer and the watcher council, but there is one demon that cause fear in every demon and vampire more than any slayer could they are the Yautja, or predators as those it hunted called it. These predators where seen by some as aliens, but they weren't there advice in technology was because of combining magic and the weapon of the time to make them better. The predators hunted killing all it deemed worth to hunt. There hunt didn't stop with demon, vampire, and slayers. No they also hunted humans, but this cause a new breed to be born hunters. These hunter where made one of two ways defeating a predator in a battle and living to tell about it, or having Yautja blood in your veins. These hunter then work with predator and the demon started to get worry so they and the watcher council decide to work together. They sent the best the demon, and vampire had with their slayer to turn the hunter into the hunted. Because of this predator and hunter were killed with no honor as this prove to be their downfall. The last know predator that was ever seen alive was kill by Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer. Who when the demon and vampire found out declare him a no hunt for anything. So unknowingly Dutch had done what many thought was impossible, but one thing that is know is that nothing that strong ever stays dead as this is the story of how two hated enemy's change each others live forever.

 **Boston 1998**

Kakistos had finally caught up to the slayer the one who was supposed to kill him. She was nothing now he has her and her watcher.

"So this is the might slayer. Ha you not so tough to Me." said Kakistos as to the brunet who was tied up.

"Yeah well let me out and I show you how tough I am." Said faith the vampire slayer as she tried to break free from her bonds.

"Hm no I think that we should have a little fun with you first. Trick." Said Kakistos and a black man in a suit walk beside the ancient vampire with his cloven hands.

"Yes master?" asked Trick

"Kill the slayer watcher." Said Kakistos getting a smile from Trick. While faith struggled harder against her bond.

"No Diana." Screamed faith **(AN it doesn't say what faith original watcher name is but most stories I read think its Diana so that what I going with)** as she struggled against her bonds

"It ok faith." Said Diana as the vampire started to tear her apart ripping her guts open.

 **Play rob zombie dragula**

As the vampire beginning to attack the watcher a noise was heard and a 1995 jaguar xjs came through the wall with the head lights on. The head lights turned to the vampire in front of them to dust. As it did a tail spin the driver door popped open. Out of the car come what looks like to be a man wearing mask covering his face half of the mask was black while the other half was reddish orange. He stood about 6 ft. 1 wearing a militia vest with two broad sword to his back. His arms covered in a bit of scares. His left wrist had a weird looking device. He wore black swat pants with militia boots on his left pants was what look to be a desert eagle, and on the right side was a bowing knife. The mask eye holes were cover by a glass to dark to see his eyes.

"Hunter!" screamed Kakistos as the hunter pull a M16 gun from the car some young vampire not knowing what a hunter was charged him. He pulled the trigger it hit the vampire turning them to dust shocking everyone present as most gun can't kill vampire. The vampire started to scatter trying to dodge the bullet some weren't so lucky and got killed.

One of the vampire charged faith. She knock the vampire down with her feet that were free. It knock the chair back. She broke it on the floor getting free she grabbed one of the broken chair leg and made it to a stake killing the vampire.

"Diana." Said faith as she charged towards her watcher trying to save her. The hunter turned his head see faith run.

While he did this a vampire got close to him grabbing the gun from the hunter. The hunter than punch the vampire in the gut before drawing his swords from his back and cut the vampire head off. Surprising the vampire head didn't turn to dust like the rest of it body. This showed the swords had some magic properties to them. The hunter grabbed the head of the vampire.

{Not a big bounty but it will due.} Thought the hunter. He then turn toward the direction faith was in as she freed her watcher. He looked at faith and her watcher then turned back to where Kakistos was then back and forth before thinking { dang me and the honor I learned.}

"It ok Diana we get out of here. I promise." Said faith as a shadow fell over them faith turned around with her stake ready to kill the vampire, but stand there was the man at least she thinks it a man. The hunter she thinks Kakistos called him. The hunter looked down at the two before pulling out his desert eagle and point it at the two. Faith covers her watcher ready to die. When the gun went off and killed the vampire behind them. The hunter looked at the two then.

"Get in the car." Said the hunter as he pick up Diana shooting some of the vampire as he led the two towards the car.

"No the slayer is mine!" screamed Kakistos as he ran towards the three of them. Faith pulled the bowing knife from the hunter leg.

"hey." Said the hunter not liking that she grabbed the knife. Faith then slash Kakistos across the eye.

"My eye. My eye." Said Kakistos holding the eye faith damaged. Faith smiled at this till the hunter grabbed the knife looking her in the eyes.

"Don't touch my knife. Now get in the car." Said the hunter faith deciding now was the time to act tough with her watcher injured.

The hunter got in the car as the final versa of dragula was played the hunter drive out of the building. Faith looked back at her watch not sure she could make it.

"We need to go to the hospital." Said faith the hunter didn't respond "hey she needs help."

"So you cost me a high bounty I'm taking you to where you live then going back to kill Kakistos to get his bounty then I'm done." Said the hunter faith deciding now to be the slayer she is grabbed the wheel of the car causing the hunter to do a 180 tail spin. The hunter then looked at faith a she looked back before either one could say or do anything they heard laughing coming form the back seat.

"Diana no don't move." Said faith going to the back as she saw her watcher trying to move.

"It ok they said I was crazy that the last of them was dead. That there aren't anymore, and yet here is one right in front of me. Someone must like me to let me live to see one hunter." Said Diana getting a look from the hunter.

"Yes you did. Things that are supposed to be dead can find a way to live again." Said the hunter faith looked between the two.

"Wait what do you guys mean?" asked faith

"It ok faith we live about 20 mile from here. Just take us there I explain everything there." Said Diana getting a nod from the hunter as he drove to the destination just as the sun started to rise.

"Ok we're here now what's a hunter?" asked faith Diana just shook her head

"Faith go get you stuff. Just do it for me please." Said Diana faith nodded before heading toward the house.

"So why do you end the slayer off and I thought the slayer was a blond in Sunnydale right?" asked the hunter Diana nodded

"Yes there two of them now but why don't you take of that mask? Let me at least know which one you really are." Said Diana the hunter nodded and touch some buttons on the wrist device **(AN: the predator wrist device.)** before a hiss was heard as he took off the mask revealing a Caucasian male who had a chisel chin with a little wide check bones his eye a grayish color while his hair in dread locks looked greenish black.

"This better? Now what did you want to talk about?" asked the hunter

"so you are a hunter, and a bounty hunter at that judging by how much you talk about the bounty on the vampire and keeping one of the head of the knowing this I going to offer you a job you can't refuse." Said Diana getting a raise of the eyebrow from the hunter.

"Really what?" asked the hunter a smile appeared on Diana face even though blood link through her lip.

"Take faith to Sunnydale have buffy the slayer there help her kill Kakistos. For this job you'll get paid the amount of Kakistos bounty plus the bounty of the three highest there in that book of yours's plus all of my personal funds. Will that. Work?" asked Diana

"Yeah that over 50 trillion dollars, but how will I know that the money will be there. There won't be any proof of it." Said the hunter getting a nod from Diana before she point toward the house.

"Faith will grab my belonging to not wanting to believe that I'm going to die. She going to grab everything in there is something watcher carry access card it looks like a second drive licensing but with a thermal scan you can see the true look of it. It allows the information the slayer doesn't know it exist. So you having it means that I personally gave it to you." Said Diana the hunter nodded to this

"Ok deal." Said the hunter shaking hand with Diana. She then looked out the window seeing the sunrise. She smiled seeing it.

"At least I got to see the sun one more time." Said Diana as she breathed her last breath

"Ok Diana I got." Said faith as she was carrying at least three suitcase with her slayer strength. She drop it seeing the hunter closing Diana eyes. Faith got close to Diana then did something she hadn't done in a while. She started to cry.

The hunter got out of the car giving her some space he knew she would need it. He did after all. He then open the truck pulling out two shovels. He then dropped them down before opening the door.

"We need to move her make sure she doesn't turn." Said the hunter faith looked angry at him

"She won't turn she got a god dam hole in her gut. So why don't you get the fuck out of here you not need anymore." Said faith getting sign from the hunter

"I would love to but your watcher hired me for a job and I plan to get payed for it like it or not. It better to be safe than sorry" Said the hunter faith got out of the car in his face.

"And what was that to protect me because I'm five by five and can handle myself don't need some big guy to protect Me." said faith looking him in the eye.

The hunter then pulled out one of his swords before hand it to faith. "You do it I'll start making a grave for her it the least you could do for her." Said the hunter picking up one of the shovel and start to dig a hole in the garden that as around the house

Faith looked at the sword before going toward the body of Diana and stabbing the sword through her heart crying while she does it. Faith then pulled Diana body out the car. Faith brought her toward the grave the hunter was digging. Faith grabbed the other shovel and started to dig the hole as the two stood in silent as the dug the hole. After it was finish then both grabbed Diana before shoveling dirt burying Diana

"Kane." Said the hunter getting a look from faith "my name. It only far that you know mine. After all I know your name faith."

"Do you have a last name?" asked faith getting a laugh from Kane

"Yeah Kane Smith my name. The last hunter you could call me." said Kane

"I don't think that fits you to well I think of a better name for you than the last hunter Kane." Said faith

Kane grabbed the suitcases knowing one was probably full of weapons hitting a button on his wrist device because a secret compartment to open up Kane put both of his swords in the compartment with the weapon faith brought.

"So what the plan Kane?" asked faith getting a look from Kane

"ok first we going to Sunnydale even though it a hellmouth it also a great place to set a trap and I prefer the element of surprise compare to you just rushing in and since were going to be living together. I going to train you to be better on stealth so be prepared for it. Because I don't take hard head. I will beat it out of you so let get some rule down. Number one no random guys in room were in. number two no going on patrol without me no going out without the other knowing, because I'm not having you run from me so no way of that got it." Said Kane getting look from faith

"I like to see you stop me." said faith as she to extremely close to him before putting some swing to her hips getting in the car.

Kane looked at the sky before shaking his head. "You hate me don't you?" Asked Kane looking at the sky before getting in the car starting it and head down the road neither know the path they are going on.


	4. The real leader of the pack

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or gargoyles if I did I'd be rich.**

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}**

"People talk"

{People thought}

" _ **Jutsu"**_

 **Manhattan prison**

A figure is climbing the prison wall at least fifty ft. in the air till he got to a specific floor. A guard was patrolling the halls the figure sprayed some type of gas on the window bars that the guard had passed by causing them to fall to the ground.

"What the." Said the guard pointing his gun at the man in a gold body armor with what looks like a coyote mask.

The man in the mask lifted his arm where a wrist gun came out and started to fire circle like beams at the guard.

"What the? Ahhh." Said the guard as the beam hit him and looking at the figure as he grew in height and then at his hand looking like they were melting.

While the guard passed out from the affect the figure grabbed the keys around his waist. The figure then walked down the hallway to the cell he was looking for as he got in front of the cell. Inside the cell were two women. One of the women had long blonde hair and was reading a book. The other woman had short brown hair and was using a rubber band to shoot the cockroaches in their cell.

"Gotcha." Said the women killing one of the roaches.

"Nice shoot." said the figure in a deep voice as he tried the key only for them to not work.

"Who are you?" asked the women with long blond hair and a blue tattoo over her left eye. She is known as fox.

"Call me coyote." Said coyote putting something in the keyhole. Both women backed away from the cell as it exploded. "You coming." Coyote the held out claw glove used by the brown hair women known as hyena.

"Oh I love a man that brings me weapons." Said hyena taking the gloves and slipping them on

While this was going on a female guard came behind and try to knockout coyote with a knight stick but it broke over his head. Coyote grabbed the woman and throw her at hyena.

"Here a little something to remember me by for about five seconds." Said hyena holding her claw weapon to the guard throat.

"Hyena no there no reason to kill her." Said fox grabbing hyena arm to stop her partner

"What are you crazy?" asked hyena looking at fox

Fox grabbed the woman making sure she's alright. "No I'm staying going to severe my time and pay my due."

"Ok then we should take them both out." Said hyena going to kill both of them.

"no." said coyote grabbing hyena arm.

"Ok, but you better be cute under that helmet Fido." Said hyena

"But we making sure they don't follow and also stale the rest of the guards." Said coyote pointing his laser gun from his wrist at the roof of the cell before shooting it causing the roof to come down on fox and the guard.

"Oh I starting to like you more and more every second." Said hyena as coyote started to run away from the cell.

The guards started to chase the two of them going into two group's one after coyote and the other trying to get fox and the guard out of the roof rumble. Coyote and hyena made a turn leading to a dead end.

"Where to now there no door here." Said hyena but coyote took out his wrist blaster and hit the wall causing a big hole. "My mistake. What do suggest now." Said hyena looking out the hole seeing the ground a long way away.

Coyote scooped up hyena and jump out the prison. Hyena screamed and held on tight to coyote as he hit the ground unfazed by the drop. He put hyena down as the guards started to shoot at them. The two ran and join with the rest of the group. Which connoted of three men one with short gray hair name wolf. One with shoulder length black hair the brother of hyena named jackal. The final one a man with a Mohawk that lend to a ponytail named dingo.

"Great now what?" asked wolf seeing the metal door blocking the exit.

Coyote ran up to the door and ripped it off its hinges like it was nothing. Coyote then threw the door at the guards chasing them. They all then ran to the shore line while dingo started to shoot back at the guards that weren't taking down by the door.

"Who is this guy?" asked jackal

"He's name coyote and he the one saving your tails." Said dingo shooting back at the guards.

An airship then raised out of the water. Coyote then climb aboard the rest of the group known as the pack followed him onto his airship. Coyote sat in the pilot seat of the airship as the rest of the group sat in the ship each one wondering where there going.

"Ok we're complete under detectible to any air to ground devices." Said coyote

"What about radar?" asked jackal trying to make sure.

"Highly unlikely. Ok now here the plan." Said coyote only for wolf to interrupt.

"Hold on big guy who died and made you king." Said wolf.

"Well with fox out as leader. If you have a problem with that please show me if you're like the big bad wolf." Said coyote

"Oh with pleasure." Said wolf but dingo stop him.

"Easy there mate fox put you lot in jail. This guy broke you out." Said dingo trying to block wolf from doing something stupid.

"Yeah and I didn't see you pull a steel door off it hinges." Said hyena

"I didn't. I guess I have to settle for tearing this guy in half." Said wolf

Wolf charged right at coyote wrapping his arms around coyote. World then started to squeeze coyote. He then felt something on his arms and saw red energy burning his arm coyote then grabbed wolf head and spray some type of gas in the face of wolf knocking him out.

"Now anyone else want a shoot?" asked coyote

"Ok big guy you got the moves and you're kinda of cute." Said hyena

"Yeah but the pack don't just work for anyone so who are you?" asked jackal while also trying not to be grossed out by his sister.

Coyote then took off his helmet. Reveling a blond hair guy with three whisker marks and blue eyes. He then smile at the shocked gasp from the pack.

"Miss me guys." Said coyote

"y-your-r dead mate." Said dingo coyote then pushed a hand through his hair.

"Well I have to say death looks good on me don't you." Said coyote hyena then started to laugh causing the rest to look at her.

"Ha-ha I thought you died. I didn't believe it at first. I thought that you had left hope you were alive, but everything point towards your death then I heard Xantos was involved so I agreed to be a part of his little pack to kill him yet here you are. Where were you huh? Where were you?" said hyena charging with her claws to attack coyote

Coyote dodge each strike. Before grabbing ahold of hyena hand and pining her arms in front of her and spinning her around so her back was on his chest.

"I did get hurt almost died but something save me. I made me stronger hyena and now I'm here to get payback with the old crew, but imagine my surprise when I hear that my old team is beaten by some stone statues.

"Hey the gargoyles are no joke. You never fought them so don't judge us." Said wolf looking at coyote.

"Then let's find out. If you behave." Said coyote getting a reluctant nod from hyena as he let her go then going to a different part of the ship opening a panel and throwing duffle bag at wolf, hyena, and jackal.

"Now first I have a plan. You see Xantos plan was to send a robot and make you loyal to him. While also getting fox free from prison now this plan will take a while. So let have Xantos think he still in control and also test these gargoyle out. Then we plan there." Said coyote

"Ok then coyote. What do you we?" asked jackal getting his gear on until coyote raised his hand

"Jackal you know me for year when I'm not in the mask call me by my name." said coyote

"Right anyway Naruto what the plan?" asked jackal

"Simple play Xantos game until I get everything I need." Said Naruto getting nods from the pack

"So where do we begin mate?" asked dingo as Naruto walked back towards the pilot seat as he took control landing the air ship.

"here." Said Naruto as the pack look outside the window to see that they were at

 **Pack studios**

Two gargoyles were already inside trying to find the pack the first a red skin one with white hair known as Brooklyn. The other a bald brown skin gargoyle known as Lexington. They as had a dog like gargoyles blue skin known as Bronx.

"See there you happy?" ask Brooklyn as they saw an empty studio.

"I guess you were right," said Lexington before Bronx started to scratch the ground

"What is it boy?" asked Brooklyn the floor where he was scathing started to rise the air ship that the pack escape in earlier. Wolf walk out on the ramp.

"Ok they know how to make an entrance." Said Brooklyn Lexington try to attack but Brooklyn try to hold him back. "No they outnumber us not a good idea." Lexington broke free and tackle wolf off the ramp.

Brooklyn shrugged then he and Bronx charged the rest of the pack. Brooklyn went straight for the brother and sister of jackal and hyena. Dingo then went to help wolf and Lexington the smaller gargoyle move faster than wolf could catch him. Lexington hit him with his tail. Brooklyn then dodge claw slash from both jackal and hyena as he hit jackal and hyena with his tail knocking them both down Bronx charge at the down jackal trying to bite him.

While the fight was going on coyote was coming out of the airship. Jackal dropkick Bronx off of him. Bronx tried to shake the cobweb off looked and saw coyote then jump on his arm biting it. Coyote threw Bronx with his one arm to a movie sheet and into the wall denting it knocking Bronx out. Coyote then look to see even with the odds in their favor the pack still is losing. Seeing enough of these fights coyote pulled out his ray gun firing with circle bean at both of Lexington and Brooklyn. They both got knock down.

"I thought you said they were tough. To me it looks like your all just weaker." Said coyote getting a growl from wolf and hyena

"Yeah well I didn't see you doing any fighting." Said wolf

"I saw us do most then you took them after they were fighting us." Said hyena still a little ticked at coyote

"Come then let see if these are the weak one so to speak. Then we need better battlefield." Said coyote grabbing all of the gargoyles and putting them in the airship

"Ok so where are we going now?" ask jackal locking the gargoyles into their place.

"Simple Xantos plan to lock them on cargo sip carrying oil we come with our new toy that Xantos proved and see in the rest of this clan can stand that much fire power." Said coyote handing out the guns to them

"Now we're talking mate." Said dingo holding the gun.

The airship flew toward there deasnation Naruto took off his helmet. Looking over the group he notice some change from the pack that he created. Wolf was more argont, jackal was more physic, and dingo was more tense. Hyena oh his hyena she wasn't this bloodthirsty. He didn't know what happen to her. When they were together she smile didn't have that type of laugh. He doesn't know what fox or Xantos did but they'll pay for it.

 **{Have little angry issue kit?}** Thought a voice inside Naruto head

{Shut up. I don't need you yet.} Thought Naruto as he got out of his pilot seat and walk over to hyena and jackal.

"Hey jackal mind giving me and your sister a while?" asked Naruto getting a shudder from jackal

"the only thing I didn't miss about you was the look you two gave each other and talk guhh made me skin crawl." Said jackal as he walked away from the two

"You know a yes would have work." Said Naruto looking at hyena who hadn't looked up at Naruto yet "hell-"

"I don't go by that anymore its hyena and you don't need to talk to me unless you want your blood all over the place." said hyena looking at Naruto with the gun ready to fire.

"I know there no excuse that could make up for what happen but I did think of you finding you and I know that you want them dead but the bitch fox and her boy toy Xantos think I'm dead then. We can get payback but I need you to trust me like you use to." Said Naruto hold his hand out to hyena who shook her head

"You always knew how to make me like you. Although I have to say the whisker marks are new and make you even more handsome." Sai hyena jumping in Naruto arms scratching his cheeks

"If you lovely birds are done where mates." Said dingo

Nodding Naruto put the coyote mask back on. The pack then grabbed the gargoyles and set them in the hold of the ship and chain the entrance shut. The pack had their guns waiting while coyote sat in what look to be a medative stat. this stat was interrupted by a loud roar signaling that the gargoyles had arrive. The two know as Broadway and Hudson went after the pack while the one known as goliath. Went towards him.

"Who are you?" asked goliath

"Call me coyote." Said coyote who fired his ray gun at goliath who dodge the attack and tackled coyote as the two traded blows while coyote ray gun still out tried to fire up close but goliath dodge and it hit one of the oil barrels causing it to blow and start a fire.

While the rest of the pack fight each member of the gargoyle. Broadway try to open the hatch that Lexington and Brooklyn and Bronx were in Hudson threw jackal into the back of Broadway knocking the hatch off release the three gargoyle who went to attack the rest of the pack.

Coyotes and goliath had traded punch. Goliath threw coyote into the wall of the ship before ripping his mask.

"You're not Xantos." Said goliath Naruto smirked

"Yes but he is also my enemy." Said Naruto hitting goliath in the gut knocking him down beating him up. "Not so tough now." Naruto lifted his fist up

Bronx getting out of the hole charged Naruto and jump on his biting his face. Naruto kicked him off holding his face as the fighting stop to see red energy come out of Naruto and heal Naruto face.

"What was that?" asked jackal

"I don't know but it look good." Said hyena

That hurt but now no holding back." Said Naruto remove his hand revealing that his eye had change and where now red and the pupils were straight lines. Naruto then moved his hand faster in signs

" _ **Fire style dragon flame bomb.**_ " Said Naruto shooting fire out of his mouth hitting most of the oil barrels causing them to explode.

"socouer." Said goliath dodge most of the flames.

"Not quite." Said Naruto ready for another fight but saw the ship was going up in flames after that move. Jackal seeing the same thing grabbed his sister arm.

"Let book sis." Said jackal dragging hyena away as the pack follow. The pack got on the ship getting ready to tack off.

Lexington see an opportunity shoot one of the pack gun at Naruto it hit him on to expose revealing a destroyed oil barrel a piece hit Brooklyn in the head knocking him near the edge and slowly follow.

Naruto now standing close to the sir ship looked at Lexington still point his gun at him.

"You going to have to choose your friend or Me." said Naruto jumping on the airship sticking to it

Lexington look between the two before grabbing his friend. Naruto seeing this hoped in the ship. The pack looked at him.

"Now that, that done let get you guys more power." Said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked wolf

"This eyes aren't just a new look there part of powers that you could get if you want." Said Naruto

"We be able to beat the gargoyles?" asked jackal

"Be able to beat them. you could destroy them all without breaking a sweat." Said Naruto each member of the pack grin and nodded.

 **Prison**

Fox walking out of the prison with her arm in cast and hopped in a limo that was waiting for her in their was Xantos and kiss her.

"My dear what happen to your arm?" asked Xantos

"Your robot shoot the roof of my cell.' Said fox getting a thoughtful look from Xantos

"Owen let me see coyote last image." Said Xantos getting nod from Owen who pop coyotes head in the passage side of the limo hooking it up to a screen in the limo and turn it on.

"It on Mr. Xantos." Said Owen as

The screen show the robot in the pilot seat of the airship it heard a Nosie getting up from the seat and wake towards the main doors of the airship and opening it and figure jumped in and hit the robot before the robot could get up.

" _ **Rasengan."**_ Said the figure as the robots body was destroyed.

The figure picked up the head and looked it in the eye revealing it to be Naruto.

"Make sure you do the job right next time Xantos." Said Naruto as the feed stopped

Xantos and fox knew that they were in very big trouble.


	5. The key guardian

**Disclaimer I don't own anything buffy or dmc devil may cry if I did I be rich**

"People talk"

{People thought}

 **A house out in the country**

In a building that looked like a nice little house that a family would live in, but it was anything but nice today. As inside the house looked like a horror movie as blood was splattered on the walls and floor. A bald man in a business suit was standing over a women as her husband tried to break free.

"Mundus please this is between us." Said the husband causing mundus to smile.

"No it not Sparda for you see. You and this angel whore need to die along with those Nephilim bastard you had." Said mundus he looked down at the wife.

While this was going on two 10 year old boys were hiding behind a fallen post. They're the children mundus was looking for Dante and Vergil are their name and in their hand was their father's sword that he used to defat mundus.

"Vergil we got to do something." Said Dante who had black hair like his mother. His twin brother looked at him

"What can we do Dante? They told us not to let mundus see us." Said Vergil as Dante tried to think of something the thoughts were interpreted by mundus talking

"Well maybe I need to bring them out." Said mundus as he open his hell gate as one of his minions came out and started to drag Sparda away. "Children come out or you never see daddy again."

"Vergil." Said Dante as Vergil shook his head

"Hm not enough ok how this." Said mundus he then plugged his hand into eve chest and pull her heart out.

"No eve!" shouted Sparda as he was pulled into the Hell Gate

"No mom!" shouted Dante as he charged at mundus with rebellion.

"Damn it Dante." Said Vergil coming to aid his brother with Yamato.

"So you do care." Said mundus as he dodge a slice from Dante

Vergil knew that if he didn't save his brother than he have no family left. Vergil slash Yamato at mundus who didge that slice.

"Ha this is who are supposed to beat me Nephilim. Maybe fate was wrong." Said mundus as he punch Dante away and hit Vergil down to the ground

Dante looked and saw that his brother getting kicked to the ground by mundus. Dante snarled then charge cutting mundus leg and grabbed Vergil. Mundus grabbed his bleed leg then grabbed a desk right beside him and threw it blocking the entrance. Dante and Vergil looked at mundus who leg healed.

"Dante the hell gate is his power if we close it he'll be week." Said Vergil Dante smiled at this

Dante went after mundus who just smiled and dodge each slash. He then kicked Dante in the rib seeding him flying towards the body of Dante mother. Vergil charge trying to sneak up on mundus who blocked it and grab Vergil by the throat. Dante looked at his mother whose beautiful black hair was caked in blood and eyes were dull of life. Dante grew mad seeing this. He looked towards mundus choking his brother life away. Dante saw he was standing near the Hell Gate. Dante charge and stabbed rebellion in the back of mundus causing him to lose his hold on Vergil. Vergil stabbed Yamato into the front of mundus. He then smile at Dante before pulling mundus with him towards the hell gate as Dante pulled rebellion out and Vergil pulled Yamato out of the chest of mundus. They kick mundus towards the Hell Gate, but before mundus went through he grabbed Vergil leg

"Not going along brat and I be back." Sad mundus trying to get back up

Dante grabbed Vergil hand holding his hand "don't worry I got you bro." said Dante Vergil shook his head

"No we have to stop mundus sorry Dante maybe someday we'll find each other again." Said Vergil who punched Dante arm cause him to let go as mundus and Vergil fell through the Hell Gate Vergil closed with Yamato

Dante started to cry as he had no family left. He heard a creak and raise rebellion up looking at a man about in his 50's.

"Easy kid I'm here to help." Said the man but Dante didn't trust him

"Yeah why should I believe you?" Said Dante

"Because I have an important job for you. A job that only fit for you. And I can help you get over this." Said the man holding his hand out

Dante reach for the hand.

 **L.A.**

An alarm rang in an apartment and an arm hit the clock out of the covers came Dante now sixteen years old.

{Ok weird dream again.} Thought Dante getting out of bed. Dante then walked over to the closet grabbing a pair of black faded jeans, a grey wife beater, some black militia boots, and grabbing the gift his sister gave him before they left their 'mother' house a black ¾ length hooded leather jacket with red interior and a British flag sewn in on the left arm. Dante then smile before fingering the necklace that he had since he and his sister could remember.

{Ok time for the daily route.} Thought Dante going out the apartment door. Dante walked down the stairs to see a man waiting for him he had glass and was wearing a suit.

"Hey geek watch." Said Dante getting the man to sign at Dante

"I told you Dante my name is Wesley, and stop calling me that." Said Wesley

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Said Dante getting in the car as Wesley get in the driving seat

The two sat in silent the whole ride. They made it to a prison Dante got out of the car before Wesley even stop the car as Dante walk by the guard he was stop in front of the vast center.

"Dante." Said the guard

"Hey bob go ahead search me I got nothing." Said Dante putting both hand on the back of his head. Bob just shook his head and let Dante through

Dante walked to a section were their was glass and phones Dante sat down in front of a women with long brown hair, this women was Dante's sister faith the rogue slayer.

"Hey sis." Said Dante talking into the phone as faith put her phone to her hear.

"What up bro? You don't usually come for another couple of days so you ok?" asked faith Dante shook his head

"No sis I'm having those dreams again the one with the women and the kid going through that Hell Gate or whatever it was." Said Dante faith looked at her brother with sad eyes as she remember having to hold Dante as he cried his eyes out while she held him.

"And anything different?" asked faith

"No just the same thing but I need you sis to help me please." Said Dante holding his hand against the glass. Faith sighed

"Dante we discuss this I need to be here. I'm a." said faith till Dante interrupted

"Yeah a killer. This is for your own good. Bullshit." Said Dante

"Dante." Said faith

"Oh you know it is. I bailed you out some many times that we can't count nothing different this time. The only different is the good two shoes and her Scooby gang. I mean seriously why name themselves after a cartoon." Said Dante

"Dante B not the problem I did stuff I shouldn't have. B showed me that. Why don't you go to angel about these dream maybe he can help." Said faith knowing what her brother wanted but she just didn't feel right coming out after just getting in.

"I don't care about dead boy and his stupid gang. I mean you come to L.A. to get away from her and yet he form a group similar to her's I mean c'mon that not getting over her. He just a love sick vampire." Said Dante

"Look I know nothing I can say expect getting out of here will make you happy so please for me try not to do anything stupid with angel." Said faith

"Ok sis just make sure you don't become someone bitch here." Said Dante getting a laugh from faith

"Hey I'm five by five in here. Anyone to try would become my bitch." Said faith as she put her hand up to the glass so does Dante

Dante hang up the phone and started to walk out. He was hoping to get his sister out. Usually wear this jacket got her to do it, but hey there a first time for everything. Wesley was standing by the car waiting for Dante. Dante then walked toward him hoping in the car.

"Ok geek watch to the best pizza joint around here." Said Dante

"Maybe it would be better if we went to angel and discuss anything that may be going on with you Dante." Said Wesley

"Yeah no pizza." Said Dante cause Wesley to sigh before getting in the car, driving towards the nearest pizza place as they walked in Dante order his pizza with Wesley having to pay as Dante sit down waiting for his pizza he grabbed his head in pain

 **Dante memory**

 _Dante and the old man walked towards a temple as they enter Dante saw monk walking around._

" _Ok if this job to be a monk you can forget it." Said Dante cause the man to laugh_

" _No the job not that it what the monk worship." Said the old man pointing towards a glowing green light_

" _A light, you brought me here to protect a light." Said Dante getting ready to leave_

" _No you see that light is a power that can cause people to jump dimension. They call it the key, they hired us to protect it the Nephilim. You see we can work both in demon and angel with ultimate weapons I'm going to train you to protect this key. For it must be held back form anything that would come for it and I'm getting to old this so what do you say." Said the old man_

 _Dante smile "ok let rock." Said Dante_

 **Dante memory end**

Dante release the hold on his head looking around to see Wesley looking at him concern.

"Are you alright Dante?" asked Wesley

"Yeah five by five. I be back." Said Dante walking up and going to the bathroom looking in the mirror

{What was that? I was still in Boston at that time.} Thought Dante think back to hat happen

{I need to find out. Find this key, and only know one place where someone would take something that powerful. Sunnydale here I come, but got to give geek watch the slip. Perfect.} thought Dante seeing a biker coming the bathroom as the biker started to wash his hand Dante bumped into him muttering sorry a the biker walking out Dante twilled the keys to his bike.

Dante moved outside seeing the bike he put the keys in and started it up with the kick start. He started to drive the bike as the biker and Wesley came out but he just flip them off as he drove away.

{Oh angel not going to like this.} Thought Wesley

Dante drove down the road going towards Sunnydale breaking the speed limit and a lot of other laws, but he doesn't care all he know is that this key that keeps popping up in his head will help him get the answer he wants. He also know that Wesley by now has told angel who going to tell faith. There could be faith reason for getting out of prison. She will also probably kick Dante ass to the next century.

Dante passed by the mile mark that said Sunnydale about 50 mile Dante smile knowing he could be there before night fall.

{Here we go.} Thought Dante

 **About 30 minutes later.**

Dante drove his stolen bike to the apartment him and faith had been living in while they were here the one give to them by the mayor. Dante knew it might have been sold but there was something here he need to get. Dante knocked on the door and when no one answer he just kicked the door open.

{Well no one live here since me and faith.} Thought Dante seeing the dust surround the place Dante walked over to where some of faith slayer weapons were and where what he was here for is.

Dante open a hidden section underneath the floor boards and pulled out a black box he open that box to see two custom design desert eagles one white one black with styles grips.

"Ebony and ivory miss you girls." Said Dante hold them in his hand before getting the holster for them. The guns were special design as faith got that knife from the mayor Dante got ebony and ivory magical enhanced so they never have to be reloaded.

{Ok now time to go but better make sure that good two shoe and he gang don't come looking for anything.} Thought Dante as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started to splash it around the place dousing anything that he didn't need.

Dante then grabbed a match and threw it into the apartment setting it on fire. This made a nice blaze so no one would know Dante was here as it would look like an accidently fire to stop vampire or something like that.

Dante drove away going to the destination he wanted to just be out of sight of buffy house to where he could see them but they can't see him. Dante look and saw the blond slayer arguing to someone. Dante then saw a girl about 14 run out the door crying, but Dante doesn't remember any girl that old in buffy gang. Dante then grabbed his head feeling the pain come again.

 **Dante memories**

 _Dante now 14 years old wait for his sister and buffy to return from their patrol. He heard a noise behind him before someone put their hand over his eyes._

" _Guess who" said the voice causing Dante to smile_

" _Hm well let me think. I know the hot chick who delivers pizza." Said Dante get a slap in the back of the head from the person who was a 12 year old girl with brown hair._

" _That girl not that hot Dante." Said the girl_

" _Aw c'mon you know if you deliver pizzas dawn you be more hotter than you are now." said Dante getting a blush from dawn_

" _Shut up Dante." Said dawn as she sat beside him_

" _I was just kidding dawn. You and your sister need to lighten up." Said Dante_

" _Hey just because buffy not as cool as faith doesn't mean that she not a good sister." Said dawn_

" _Yeah wait ever you say dawn. I just think your jealousy of the bond me and my sister have." Said Dante_

" _Really well I was going to give you this piece of pizza I found in the fridge but I just eat it myself." Said dawn as Dante now looked at her_

" _Now dawn c'mon I was joking a laugh you know that we like to have fun." Said Dante as dawn put on a thinking look_

" _I don't know." Said dawn_

" _Oh dawn that not fair you know how much I like pizza your using that against Me." said Dante_

" _I don't know what you're talking about Dante." Said dawn_

" _Ok that does it." Said Dante a he tackled dawn to the floor._

 _The two rolled around as Dante tried to get the pizza location from dawn by tickling her. Eventually Dante landed on top of dawn with their face inches from each other. The two stay frozen then dawn started to lean forward before._

" _Who go brother final getting some even at a young age." Said faith being the first one to walk through the door._

" _Dawn, Dante what are you doing." Said buffy as she came in after faith_

 _The two instantly jump apart blushing before Dante pointed his finger at dawn "she was holding pizza hostage over me."_

" _Yeah sure she was brother." Said faith laugh as Dante try to her that nothing was going on._

 **Dante memory end**

{Dawn.} Thought Dante seeing that buffy went chase after her in a general direction.

Dante turned on his bike knowing he would get there faster than buffy who had lost them.

{How could I forget about dawn? Dam it Dante stupid stupid. I mean she was the one who was on your side, after faith went into the coma. She tried to say you weren't as dark as faith try to convince buffy to let you stay. How could you forget her?} Thought Dante as he speed down looking for her but not finding her

Dante then drove to one place where someone was bound to know. That place was Willy's demon bar. Dante enter through the door and didn't even bother to ask a question just went to the nearest vampire and smash his head into his glass. Dante then pulled out ivory and pointed it at the vampire head.

"I know bullets don't kill you but after I done with you you're going to wish they did. Unless you tell me what I want to know. Which is where is harmony?" asked Dante the vampire snarled at Dante who just shook his head before unloading about 20 bullets in the vamps head.

"now I don't think I heard you right where?" asked Dante again the vampire with what strength it had left mumbled the location causing Dante to smile before dropping the vamp and walking out of the bar.

Dante drove to the location seeing buffy go into the crypt where dawn was being held. Dante got off his bike and walked down the crypt hearing fight Dante decide to make his present know

"Hey this a private fight or can anyone join." Said Dante as a vampire cheered him Dante reached over his left should grabbing at something when rebellion materialized on his back.

"Home run." Said Dante as he swung rebellion like it was a baseball bat cutting the vampire head clean off before he jumped down taking put another one that was getting close to dawn.

"hey dawn miss me?" asked Dante putting rebellion back on his back and pulling ebony and ivory out shooting two vampire that were tiring to sneak on buffy.

"Dante how?" asked dawn who duck as Dante twilled around shoot ebony and ivory around.

"What can I say was in the neighborhood and want to see my favorite person? So that girl still delivering pizza." Said Dante as dawn slap his chest he then motion for her to go up the stair as buffy finish the last vampire off.

"Dante get away from my sister." Said buffy only for Dante to grab rebellion.

"Why she seems far safer with me that you." Said Dante

"Dante no. thank you for helping but please go." Said dawn getting a look from Dante

"What I do. Ok fine I see you around oh and buffy don't worry my sis still in jail so it just me here to party." Said Dante

Dante left through the tree he turn to look one last time as dawn smile at him and mouth thank you. Dante then made it to his bike when he reached for rebellion he notice it was gone.

{Ok what jut happen? I mean yeah I save dawn, but where that sword come from and where it go. I don't know I just know I need to find this key to get my answers.} Thought Dante as he looked for a place to crash.


	6. SHIELD of justice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto or one piece if I did I be so rich.**

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}**

"People talking"

{People thought}

" _ **Technique/jutsu being used**_

 **Enies lobby**

On this island held one of the toughest agents in the world cp9. There in the main part stood a man with lavender hair that shoulder length. He's pale and wears a brown mask this man is the leader of cp9 Spadam

"It been five years since all of CP9 been together. Now would you three explain this? Not only did you kill the three leaders of the revolutionary army but twenty others?" asked Spadam throwing a newspaper down. While he looked at three men

The first is a man with a large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair and his right eye is closed. He's wearing a black suit, black pants and a green tie. He also wearing something that cover the back of his hand and is tired around his palm.

The man next to him wearing similar attire but with a red sash around his waist and the front of his shirt open. He has dark skin a Fu Manchu mustache and a pointed goatee with long hair branded in the back and a scar running down his left eye.

The third man is a big round oddly shape man with a zipper across his mouth dressed the same as the other two has green hair and purple dimples with a few stands of hair on his chin.

"Yo yo.i'mmm sooo soorrry. It all my faulllt." **(AN: That the best I can do on how he talk)** said the pink hair man bowing lowly.

"Stop that Kumadori a real man doesn't apologize." Said the Fu Manchu guy

"Jabra will someone just tell me what happen?" asked Spadam

"Yeah it went like this." Said Jabra till Kumadori interrupted

"IIII take my life." Said Kumadori as he picked up a blade.

"Stop so melodrama." Said Jabra

"It was probably because I talked about it all over the town chapap" said the man with the zipper

"What? It was you Fukro? Why do even have that zipper if you don't use it?" asked Jabra who tried to zip Fukro mouth shut until Kumadori drove the blade towards his body

" _ **Iiron body.**_ I can't even take my own life." Sad Kumadori as the knife bone off of him like it was nothing.

"You can't even kill yourself right what good are you? Asked Jabra still fight Fukro this start a whole new argument until Spadam got a call on his snail.

"Chef Spadam." Said the one of the guard on the other end.

"Yes what is it?" asked Spadam

"Sir the gates of justice are opening up sir." Said the guard getting a look from Spadam

"What do mean the gates are opening up we don't even have the prisoner at Enies lobby yet. So what going on?" asked Spadam

"I don't know sir but, it looks like someone coming through the gate sir." Said the guard

"Really who?" asked Spadam

The guard at the gate were rendered speechless as three men and three animals walked through the gates towards the guards.

The first man one the right had militia boots, black pants, and a swat vest on with no selves that showed his arms. He had brown hair red marks on his face that look like fangs beside him was a white dog about waist height to him

On the far left. Was a man in militia boot black pants and a tight shirt on. He had a gourd on his back. He had red hair and a tattoo a kanji for love on his forehead. Beside to need leave looked to be some type of fox raccoon.

The man in the middle who looked to be the leader wears militia boots, black pants and long sleeve shirt and a swat vest. He had blonde hair spiked and three marks on his cheek that looked like whiskers. Beside him looked to be a fox about waist high to him.

"The, the sh-sh." Said the guard not believing who he seeing.

"The who, hello are you there. Hello? Asked Spadam trying to figure out

The man with blonde hair grabbed the snail from the guard and asked "is this chef Spadam?"

"Yes who this?" asked Spadam causing the man to smirk

"This is Naruto Uzumaki architect of the shield. We were sent by the world government to make sure that Nico robin is take prisoner and not stop." Said Naruto

"Yes understood we are in Enies lobby the prisoner should be here shortly." Said Spadam hanging up the snail

{The shield there only sent to clean up but if they came we better be on our best behavior.} Thought Spadam

"Capap the shield is here. I thought there were a myth." Said Fukro

"Hopefully the other get here soon I want to make sure all of cp9 is here when the shield get here." Said Spadam

 **With the shield**

The shield moved down to the tunnels. The one with brown hair looked towards Naruto

"Hey Naruto why you tell Spadam that were here to help him I thought our orders where to take cp9 down and make sur the blueprints were brought to them." Asked the brown hair men

"Kiba while that is our true mission. We also need to get close to Spadam to take them down you thing going through a bunch of his men then takin on CP9 is a great idea no well just tire ourselves out." Said Naruto causing the red hair to laugh

"I don't know sound fun to me." said the red hair

"Yeah that easy for you Garra you are the lunatic fringe after all." Sad Kiba the dog barking in agreement

"Yeah well you're the powerhouse Kiba. We should take them down." Said Garra

"Enough the both of you I want us at our best for when it beings." Said Naruto as the dog bark.

"Really Akamaru Naruto got a little hotter when robin was mention huh." Said Kiba causing the fox to laugh.

" **Yeah that kit old crush."** Said the fox

"Shut up Kurama." Said Naruto

"Haha you her that Garra maybe that why Naruto was so eager to get here." Said Kiba as he and Garra laugh

"Yeah like your any better with that captain Hina." Said Naruto causing Kiba to sputter.

" **Haha yeah he does."** Said the raccoon dog

"Yeah it is nice to see the big powerhouse to sputter." Said Garra

" **Hey Shukaku does Garra have any crushes? Asked** Kurama

"You don't have to ask Shukaku I see Garra be the first person to greet that pirate lord Hancock." Said Kiba

"What Garra man you are crazy though she is hot." Said Naruto

"What I and Miss Hancock do is none of your business." Said Garra Akamaru barked after Garra said that

"Your right Akamaru. He doesn't usually say miss to anyone name unless he really like them." Said Kiba as the other laughed at him.

"Ok guy but let get serious now this isn't some usually mission this is CP9 they're the world government best assassin's, but we're the best of the best so let show them what true justice is." Said Naruto putting his fist out and Garra and Kiba put it to the sides.

 **With CP9**

Four people climb up the stairs three of them were in black suits. The first had a top hat with long black hair that went to his shoulder and a pigeon on his shoulder his name is Lucci

The next man was the tallest of the group with black hair that came to what look like bull horns his name is Blueno

The next man had short blond hair that could be seen under his black baseball cap he also had a long squares nose his name is kaka

The next person a women wars a black dress and a fishnet in the open of her dress to cover her cleavage her name is Kalifa

They carried up the stair with them two people the first a man in a Hawaii shirt that was one to show his chest he had a blue speedo on and blue hair with two blues star tattoo on his arm. His name is Franky or formal Cutty flam.

The other was a women in a green dress with white outline and had black shoulder length hair her name is Nico robin.

The CP9 agent stop at the top of the stairs and told them to wait here. Robin couldn't help but wonder about her crew the straw hat pirates, but she could help but wonder about another a friend who she saw survive the massacre of ohara

{Naruto I don't know what happen to you when you fell of the boat and over the ice path that Kuzan made, but I know your alive} thought robin

Meanwhile the rest of CP9 made it inside. Spadam smile seeing them. He knew that they can now get ready for the shield.

Lucci, Blueno, kaka and Kalifa." Said Spadam

"That sexual harassment." Said Kalifa causing Spadam to fall over

"How I just said your name." said Spadam

Fukro then open his eyes and form into a ball and went towards each of the member of CP9 that just enter the room.

"I had a feeling you would test us." Said Kalifa

"Six power. power levels. Let's see Kalifa 630, I'm 800. Blueno 820, Jabra 2180 Kaku 2200 and Lucci 4-4000." Said Fukro

"So what with my devil fruit power I way strong than you Lucci." Said Jabra

"Really is that a fact mutt." Said Lucci as the two got in each other face then changed into their devil fruit power.

"Ye answer that later get the prisoners in here I want them to here this to." Said Spadam as they brought robin and Franky into the room. Now usually Spadam would have gloated to Franky but he need them all to hear about the shield

"So this is Nico robin doesn't look like much." Said Jabra looking at robin

"Yes don't under estimate her, but we have bigger problems the shield is here." Said Spadam getting shock looks from everyone.

"The shield why they send them?" asked Blueno getting a shake of Spadam head.

"I don't know but with them here. It can't be good." Said kaka

"Ok for those who don't know could explain who the shield is?" asked Franky

"They are a three man cell know by different names the hounds or shield of justice. They are the team the world government send when they want to make sure that their no survivor until the job done. Many have try to join only for their body to be found later. That it could hardly be recognized. Their name aren't know until you work with them. They know what their called the architect the lunatic fringe and the powerhouse. They are the shield." Said Lucci

"So why come here or does the world government not trust you Spadam?" asked Franky laughing till Spadam ran over and kick him.

"Of course they do. They brought the shield here to make sure you give them the plans Cutty flam and from what I hear there won't be much left of you Cutty flam. If they didn't trust me they would give me this." Said Spadam show a gold snail.

"Please you can't use that. You don't know what a buster call would do to this it would destroy everything on this island there'll be nothing left. You be stupid to even think about pressing that button." Said robin Spadam looked at her like she crazy before running over there and kicking her across the room.

"Shut up." Said Spadam before there was a knock on his door.

"Uh chef Spadam the shield is here sir." Said the guard

"we'll let them in." said Spadam the guard nodded before opening the door letting Naruto, Kurama, Garra, Shukaku, Kiba and Akamaru walked in

Robin looked wide eyes not believing that her friend is a member of the world government the group that destroy their homeland. She started to cry not believing it.

"Hello there chef Spadam here to assist you in the caring of the prisoner to the gates of justice." Said Naruto looking at Spadam then notice robin had some blood on her. "Have you damaging the prisoner?"

"Yes she disrespected me. I had to teach her a lesson." Said Spadam causing Naruto to glare.

"I say this Spadam don't touch my prisoner. Kiba make she not too injured." Said Naruto

"right." Said Kiba as he walked toward robin before she scooted away from him

"I'm fine." Said robin Akamaru licked her face causing her to look at him

"That Akamaru way of saying that he doesn't believe you but know you don't want to talk about it." Said Kiba

Robin looked at the dog then back to Naruto not knowing how it became this how he started this group. She wanted answer to what happen after that day.


	7. Dawn's new pet

**Disclaimer I don't own anything buffy or Godzilla (98)**

"People talk"

{People thoughts}

It had been a couple of day's snice the whole wish of everyone being stuck in the house by Anya friend Haykel. Dawn and buffy had been getting along again as buffy tried to help dawn with her stealing problem by being there for dawn. Right now the sister where sitting on the coach agreeing to watch the first movie they saw at the video store. It was the Godzilla movie from 1998 the one Xander hates with a passion. Dawn doesn't see the big deal it actual a pretty good movie in her mind but won't tell Xander that.

"Hey dawn I going patrolling you turn off the movie and head to bed ok." Said buffy

"Yeah I will buffy." Said dawn

Buffy exit the house to go see if there were any vamps in the area while watching the movie dawn started to get sleepily as she watch the Godzilla come out of Madison square garden trying to wake it's baby up dawn couldn't help but think

{I wish I had a pet that loyal.} Thought dawn as she went to sleep. As the movie played it final scene before the end credits the egg that hadn't hatch disappeared from the screen.

The next morning buffy came back from a night of no vamps as she walk across the living room she ran into an egg that reached all the way from the floor to the roof. Buffy then looked at dawn asleep and shook her awake because she had some question.

"Dawn did you say anything last night?" asked buffy as dawn woke up

"What no I didn't. Where that come from?" asked dawn seeing the egg after buffy woke her up.

"I don't know that why I'm asking you." Said buffy as she felt the egg.

"I didn't do anything I swear." Said dawn as she looked at the egg.

"I going to call Anya see if there a demon friend she invited to see if they could have done it. You get willow and Tara." Said buffy as dawn nodded and went to see if she can find willow and Tara. While buffy called up Anya

Every one of the Scooby showed up to see this egg and there where not disappointed.

"Ok I don't know what type of egg it is but it could be a demons some of them lay eggs." Said Anya

"I the middle of my living room?" asked buffy

"Yeah you're the slayer best place to protect it." Said Anya

"Ok anyone else worried about what in the egg or just me." said Xander

"No I'm with you their Xander." Said willow

"Yeah but it be interesting to see if it cute or not." Said Tara

"Yeah not hatching in the living room. Dawn are you sure you didn't do anything?" asked buffy getting a nod from dawn.

"Yeah I was watch the Godzilla movie and fell asleep that all." Said dawn getting a look from Xander

"Which one?" asked Xander getting a nervous laugh from dawn

"Yeah the one you don't like." Said dawn

"Ok not mad not mad, but that not Godzilla." Said Xander walked over to the TV to look for the movie not noticing the egg moved but dawn did.

"Uh guys." Said dawn but everyone was too busy trying to figure out what the egg was. The egg started to move a little more. Dawn didn't know why but for some reason she walked closer to the egg. Dawn reached out with her hand a tenderly touch the egg. As soon as her hand had touch the egg it started to crack causing everyone to look at the egg that cracked open and one of the baby Godzilla popped out getting some juice on dawn's arm it started to sniff around the room.

"Dawn don't move." Said buffy who was trying to back up slowly to get on of her weapons.

{Gee you think.} Thought dawn as the Godzilla got right in dawns face sniffing her it mouth start to open and buffy then decide to run for the crossbow before a dinosaur ate her sister

Buffy had reach the crossbow and was about to load it till she heard dawn laughing. Buffy turned around to see the Godzilla was licking her sister face like a dog would to it owner.

"Hahaha stop that tickles." Said dawn through laughs the Godzilla looked at her nudging dawn like she one food.

"Ok trying not to freak out but why didn't it eat dawn?" asked willow watching the movie and remember they eat the French in the movie

"What on her arm?" asked Tara the other looked as Anya try to get close the Godzilla got in front of dawn protecting her.

"Hey it ok their friends." Said dawn as the Godzilla backed off

Tara and Anya both walked closer look and saw that the stuff on dawn arm was like the residue from the egg.

"It looks like the crud on the egg. And it disgusting." Said Anya

"Wait I read that lizard imprint on the first thing that smell like it knowing it as either siblings or parent it could see dawn as a parent." Said willow

This got everyone attention snice now they know why the Godzilla was protect her. But that still doesn't answers two question. One where did it come from, and two what do they do with it.

"Ok so are we sure it came from the movie?" asked Xander still not believing this. This is a creature from one of his least favorite movie. He saw the original Godzilla and thought this one suck, but dawn loved it for some reason.

"I think it is." Said buffy as she had rewind the movie after finding her sister not in trouble with the Godzilla

The Scooby turned to look at what buffy was talking about and in the final scene of the movie. The egg that you see is now missing mean that it somehow had gotten in the living room of buffy. This cause everyone to start and think of a demon or something that could have cause this.

"Anya is there any demon that could have done this?" asked buffy now knowing that it was not a demon egg but something from a movie.

"Well not that I know." Said Anya

"Ok so what now, because I don't think non Godzilla is going to be easy to hide or feed." Said Xander but the Godzilla started to growl and hiss at Xander getting him to back up.

"No dusk Xander didn't mean it you are a Godzilla he just kindling." Said dawn cause dusk to look at dawn

Buffy looking at dawn. "Dawn please tell me you didn't name it?" asked buffy causing dawn to nervously laugh

"Well I mean it looks at me like a parent so maybe I can keep it." Said dawn getting everyone attention.

"Ok I don't mean to sound bad, but that is one of the most stupid things I have ever heard." Said Anya being her blunt self

"Why it not like he can run around at least this way he can be good." Said dawn

"Nowhere are we going to keep him in case you forgot this Godzilla was as tall as some of the skyscraper in New York think about that." Said buffy getting dawn to think before suggestion

"Ok well he could live in the sewers and it would also help with any demons that live in the sewers. They be driven away seeing him in the sewers it could cause less trouble for you buffy." Said dawn tiring to help out her sister with this idea

"Hu ok until we find out how this dusk came to be and to possible get rid of it he can stay but once we do find away then we decide." Said buffy as she saw no other way for them to go about it

"What buffy c'mon you can't be serious this is not a good idea." Said Xander getting a sigh from buffy

"I know it not the best idea but I don't want it running loss in the hell mouth think about what that could cause, and that the government would come and we already seen what happen in both the movie and with Adam." Said buffy getting everybody to agree having been around for that time.

"Ok so we can keep dusk?" asked dawn

"yes but when it gets hungry you feed it and you're in charge of hiding it to so we don't become the most popular city in all of the U.S." said buffy not want this place to become a media circus and having to dodge them begin the slayer.

"Ok I just have to go to the store to get fish." Said dawn cause dusk to follow her to the kitchen thinking it mommy could give it the food it want it extremely hungry.

"I'll go with dawn to make sure that we are able to feed dusk." Said Tara as she follow dawn and dusk.

"I'll work on making sure that dusk stay in the house." Said willow.

"ok well I'll ask my friends see if they ever heard of a demon this powerful to do this, and also what to do with some of the bridesmaid stuff." Said Anya

"I'll go and try and watch the movie and TV show to see if I can find anything that we could use to our advantage." Said Xander not likening that the Godzilla he hates is somehow real now and is the only Godzilla in the world.

"Ok I guess u just try and clean up this mess that it cause form hatching." Said buffy.

Buffy they started to clean the egg shell and everything when dusk came in to look at buffy. Dusk got in buffy face giving it a sniff before licking it recognizing buffy as a sibling of what it thought dawn was.

"Ok that both cute and gross at the same time." Said buffy wiping some of the salve off look at dusk. She could see the innocents in the eyes. Buffy reached her hand out and rub the snot of dusk cause it to lean in.

"It seems dawn not the only one who likes dusk." Said willow as she was able to make dusk stay behind while dawn and Tara went to get it food.

"Yeah I guess it just mom rented the movie for us to watch. It was one of the last thing we did as a family. So I and dawn always see that movie as her last choice so we only get it to remember the good times. Now that we have one alive I kind of like mom with us again I guess." Said buffy as willow nodded a small sad smile

Dusk then nuzzle against buffy face as if saying that it ok for you to be sad, but it will be ok. Buffy smiled and continued to pet dusk as she thought of the new pet she guess that the summer family just got.


	8. the fox protects the river

**Disclaimer I down on anything Naruto or firefly if I did I be rich.**

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}  
** "people talk"

{People thought}

 **An outside planet**

On one of the outer reach planet. Here lade one of the many bounty hunter station at one of the station many of the hunter were gather. Here looking for their next hunt as many of the bounty we're low this time till a double bounty popped up

"Whoa look at this one." Said one of the hunter

"Yeah these guys are so mine." Said another hunter

"Don't even think about it." Said a voice the hunter turned around to see a blond hair teenager with what looked to be a bandage sword with red eyes whisker marks and shark like teeth. The blond then walked towards the screen and took the bounty off of it.

"Hey who do you think you're taking that bounty?" asked one of the hunter pulling his gun at the blond looked at him

 **{Just get it over with kit, and let go get you girl.}** Thought a voice in the blonds head.

"I'm Naruto the fox shark, and you just piss me off." Said Naruto look around the room as it went silent hearing the blood carnage that he cause.

Naruto then grabbed his sword before it growled and unwrapped. Naruto the swing the sword at the hunter pointing the gun at Naruto the sword known as shark skin took off the arm and made crunching nose like it was eat it. Naruto then grin as he attack the man killing him with sharkskin and then looking at the other attack each of them with shark skin before they could every get out the weapons. Blood splatter all over the place as Naruto used the sword to kill each of the men with their blood being licked off the floor by the sword. As sharkskin look to be alive and able to understand.

"Now who next?" asked Naruto looking at the bar people they started to fire their weapons at him

Naruto just held up sharkskin blocking the bullets before charging them swing his sword taken a couple of the people heads off and throwing sharkskin biting a couple of the attacks taking their arm off make sure that they don't attack it master. Naruto then smiled at the blood taken it in strive kill more of the people loving every second of it. The bar tender grab a shot gun and shot Naruto in the back. Naruto moved a couple of feet. Then turned looked at the bartend as his back healed

"You should have done that." Said Naruto charging the bar keep and taking his head off as blood got all over him and sharkskin eating the blood and body parts. Naruto looked up at the skin

{I going to give you the protection I promise. My river.} Thought Naruto

 **Serenity**

A brown hair girl about the age of 18 woke up screaming her name is river tam.

"River. It alright I'm here." Said a man running in this man was her brother Simon tam.

"Simon they hurt the fox now he thinks he's shark. Want to take her blood, but she stop him before he could find her." Said river as she cried in her brother's arm.

"What Jian ta de gul is going on?" asked a man in a brown coat this man was the captain of serenity Mal Reynolds

"I don't know. She was fine then started to scream." Said Simon

"Well make her stop." Said mal

"No they don't understand she trying to get the fox out before the shark comes and killed us. He want blood of the river to roam free. She must stop him bring her fox back." Said river getting a look from mal

"Sounds like someone coming for blood to me. But I can't understand your sister some time." Said mal

"I don't know if that true. River I'm going to help you this will help you sleep and no shark well get you." Said Simon as he gave river a sleep agent she keep shaking her head.

"I don't think she meant someone coming. Just a nightmare she may had." Said Simon

"Ok just keep her calm ok." Said mal exit then getting on the common "wash, Zoë, Jayne we may have company just a little note."

"Ok do we know who?" asked wash

"No but look up anything with fox and shark." Said mal

"Wait did you just say fox and shark?" asked Jayne getting a raise of eyebrow from mal

"Yeah why?" asked mal

"ai ya! Hwai leh! Anyone but him." Said Jayne

"I take that a bad thing?" asked wash

"yeah he the most deadly thin' in the frag verse. Mal I don't know where you heard that from but try to put as much space between us a him if he coming." Said Jayne as he ran toward his bunk to get Varvara

"Ok good Kayla were going to need more." Said wash

"Capitan any plans?" asked Zoë

"Yeah get every gun you can let's get ready for this guy." Said mal

"What going on cap?" asked Kayla down in the engine room

"We may have company and not in the friendly type." Said mal

 **Battle ship Konoha**

Naruto seated in the pilot seat in a meditative state until Naruto's eye open up. The red eyes looked out the window and smile.

{Found you. It seems you were blocking me but someone put you to sleep.} Thought Naruto

{ **Yeah kit so what the plan.} Thought** kurama getting a smile from Naruto

{Simple we take back our river and make sure she doesn't seal me up. Unless you have a problem with that?} Thought Naruto

 **{No kit I told you two. When this started that as long as neither of you try to seal me up. I don't care.} Thought** kurama

{Good because wasn't the river is mine. I will make sure no one ever gets in my way.} Thought Naruto as he set the coordinate of where river was when she stop blocking his mind search for her.

Now Naruto red eye gleam in excitement. When he came here to the universe because of the battle he fought with Sasuke. He was taken to the academy where he stayed for years and it was there he meet his river. The light at the end of the tunnel then she left him behind for their amusement. Now it time to finish it. Sharkskin started to growl in the corner it was sat.

"Yes sharkskin in know Kisame gave you to me before those alliance bastard killed him, but well get payback on both of them." Said Naruto as sharkskin growled

Naruto then held sharkskin close remembering the day he got it

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto sat in the cell covered in blood. Naruto looked at the other two people in the cell. The first a man who looked like a shark. The second a young girl._

" _Looks like they worked you over pretty good. Hey Naruto." Said the shark man known as Kisame_

" _She concedes with fish face." Sid River getting a laugh from Naruto and a growl from Kisame._

" _I swear if you two didn't have that much potently I would have never follow you in to this dimension Naruto." Said Kisame_

" _Hey you were supposed to capture the fox but the weasel told you to wait you just weren't that patient the girl fined it illogical." Said river_

" _Yeah but you two would be able to meet thanks to Me." said Kisame_

" _Yeah I guess you did." Said Naruto as river nodded and got closer to Naruto helping him wrap his arm around her_

" _She also appreciate fish face." Said river Kisame smiled at this then grabbed some brush he got form one of the guard when they last took him._

" _Kid come here." Said Kisame River helped Naruto over to Kisame._

 _Kisame then started to paint a seal on Naruto are that was in the form of a shark with a sword on it. Naruto and river looked at the seal wondering what it was_

" _This seal is for sword that Kisame came with. Why give it to the fox?" asked river_

" _Yeah what river said dattbo. Dang I told you stop making you doing." Said Naruto getting a laugh from river and a kiss on the check_

" _Because girl thinks it cute and also she distracting you. While fish face finish finally painfully processes. Said river getting a look from Naruto_

" _What are you?" Said Naruto until Kisame slammed his hand down on the seal and searing pain went through Naruto blood as the seal went into effect._

 _River and Kisame stood back as they saw the kurama and the spirit of sharkskin merge in a dance giving Naruto more power as he screamed at the top of his lungs. River felling his pain tried to rush toward him but Kisame held her back knowing that if this was interrupted by anyone the shark spirt would kill them and the person that tired and interfered._

" _No don't they will kill you. He has to do this by himself." Said Kisame_

" _She know she just don't want him to fell pain along." Said river after she had said that Naruto had stop screaming and Kisame let her go._

 _River ran up and put Naruto head in her lap checking his pulse which was there. River smiled at this till she notice Kisame sat down in front of the door._

" _Hey river tell Naruto when he wakes up that he and you were ok to hang around with." Said Kisame as the guard broke in and grabbed Kisame dragging him away._

 **Flashback end.**

Naruto still remembers that day but soon he spot the ship he looking for firefly class. Naruto grabbed shark skin then sent a message to the firefly.

"Crew of firefly class vessel slower engine and let me board and there won't be much bloodshed." Said Naruto the pilot wash and the captain mal answer the call.

"Now there no need to be hostile just tell me what you want?' asked the captain mal

"Simple I want the girl on broad your ship if you don't give her over easy then were going to have a problem." Said Naruto mal put on a thinking look.

"Let me discuss this with my crew." Said mal ending the call Naruto looked at the firefly ship as it had slowed down during the talk but now the engine were firing full power trying to get away.

"Hard way it is." Said Naruto sending Konoha after serenity he knew that his ship was faster and could catch them easy but where is the fun in that. He want the prey to think they can get away and then get close for the kill.

While Naruto was playing with serenity her crew were getting as ready as they could for the thing coming. Mal getting his best gun people. Being him, Jayne, and Zoë stood guarding the main hanger doors knowing that the assault ship that Naruto was driving would catch them any sec.

"goushi where is he?" asked Jayne getting worried about the fox shark coming.

Before anyone could answer they felt Naruto ship connect and dock the three raised their guns ready for what was about to come. The doors open but before they could fire. They heard something

" _ **Hidden mist jutsu.**_ " Said Naruto as a mist came through the door blocking all three of their vision.

"Back to back." Said mal as Zoë and Jayne touch backs with him.

"Captain I have felling this is going to be as deadly as any battle we been in." said Zoë looking straight into the mist.

"You know you could have given up but glad you didn't this is some much more fun." Said Naruto his voice coming everywhere in the mist.

Naruto came over top trying to take all three of their heads off but Zoë looked up in just in time to see Naruto coming down she started to shoot up towards Naruto who dodge out of the way as Jayne and mal started to shoot after Naruto who replace himself with one of the crates the three had to move out of the way or be squash. Jayne shot his gun in every direction trying to hit Naruto and it also cause mal and Zoë to dodge not to get hit.

"Watch it Jayne." Said mal seeing Naruto behind Jayne.

Mal and Zoë shooting as Jayne ducked Naruto had to stop his swing and blocked the bullets as Jayne grabbed the knife he ad in his boot and swung at Naruto hoping to hit him. Naruto blocked the hand then head-butted Jayne.

"That one down two to go." Said Naruto seeing he knocked out Jayne he then went through hand signs.

" _ **Water style water shark bomb jutsu."**_ Said Naruto the mist disappeared and a shark made out of water came towards the two they dodge it hit the wall and exploded rocking the ship.

Naruto using this distraction went toward Zoë who got the most damage. She saw him coming rising her gun she shoot at Naruto. Naruto dodge out and song shark skin hitting Zoë in the arm causing her arm to bleed and drop her gun. Shark skin made some growls.

"Shark skin say you don't taste great but better than most." Said Naruto rising shark skin to kill her

"The shark will wait to hunt." Said river walk out on the walkway causing Naruto and mal to look at her

"River I thought you were asleep." Said mal

"She woke when shark docked his ship. Simon won't be happy about locking him in room but she know. That the girl can stop the shark and get the fox back." Said river getting a laugh from Naruto

"Yeah you can try." Said Naruto going after river who jumped down to meet Naruto.

River dodge the first swing of shark skin by sliding on her knees and grabbed the knife Jayne dropped. River sliced Naruto back getting a growl form him as his keep swing sharkskin at her. River got a cut on the leg as Naruto smirk he then put some distance between them dropping putting sharkskin on his back going through hand sign.

" _ **Water style water clone jutsu."**_ Said Naruto as another Naruto formed they both then race toward river who tried to block and dodge as best she could.

"Give up and give us what we want." Said one of the Naruto getting a shake of river head

"No she doesn't know meaning of word." Said river dodging a slash from one Naruto only for the other to kick her in the gut.

One of the Naruto sent shark skin in a downward strike only for river t kick shark skin away even as it teared he flesh causing blood to seep down her leg. River the cut the other Naruto in the head that one turned to water.

"You think that without shark skin I can't beat you think again." Said Naruto ready to charge river till she smiled.

"She doesn't have to captain has." Said river as Naruto eyes wide remembering he forgot to knock out the captain four bullet holes went in to Naruto body as he fell face forward.

River caught Naruto and smile at captain before head towards the infirmary. Mal looked at river not believing what he seeing.

"River what are you doing?" asked mal

"She is getting her fox back. Captain can help her or captain can tell crew it all good, but the girl is getting her fox back jian ta de gul." Said river

Mal just shook his head before helping river get Naruto to the infirmary. After mal and river made it there. They dropped Naruto on the bed. Mal then told the crew it was all clear and also to wake Zoë and Jayne up because they were going to need them if Naruto woe up he want everyone to have a gun on this guy before he got better.

"She will work on getting fox. You get her brother to heal him up." Said river as she sat beside Naruto before getting into a meditative state.

Mal just shook his head at river because he knows two thing. One her brother isn't going to like this and two they're going to need bigger guns.

 **Naruto mind**

River appeared in Naruto mind still the same sewers. She remember when they were in the academy. River started to walk in the sewer noticing that the water was high than the last time she came into Naruto mind. River heard fighting and knew where it was coming from. River walk toward the cage that held kurama and saw two different Naruto. One Naruto had blue eye and no sword on his back. While the other Naruto had black eyes and shark skin on his back.

"Give it up already. I have shark skin and you don't even have a weapon. So give it up." Said the black eye Naruto

"I never give up. You should know this Yami." Said Naruto getting a sneer from Yami

"Yeah well that to you not want to give into the bloodlust that shark skin gives it user. It allowed me to have control, and when I get your girl down here she going to seal you up for good." Said Yami swing shark skin for a shoot across Naruto gut

"no." said river kicking Yami in the face.

"Good to see you river." Said Naruto getting a smile from river

"She is happy to see her fox." Said river Yami started to laugh

"Great now this just became easier." Said Yami

"In your dreams." Said Naruto

"You think with your girl here that you're going to beat Me." said Yami

"No he doesn't." said a voice revealing to be Kisame.

"What your dead." Said Yami as kurama laugh getting him to look at the fox "what did you do."

" **Me nothing it just. I'm laugh at the fact you thought the bloodlust of sharkskin gives you more power. It does, but the old owner of the sword comes with it in a soul form. They are here to make sure the bloodlust doesn't over take them. And beside I want to see who really is more powerful for they get my full support." Said** kurama

"You back stepping fox." Said Yami charging kurama only for Kisame with shark skin to hit Yami in the arm.

"Who said you were fighting him. You're fighting us." Said Kisame

"She is glad to see fish face again." Said river getting a shake of Kisame head

"Even when I'm dead she still calls me that." Said Kisame getting a laugh from Naruto

"Something just don't change. Now let's kick this guy's ass." Said Naruto as Yami growled

"Think I be easy to beat think again _**water clone jutsu**_ **.** " Said Yami and a 100 water clones popped up charging at the three of them.

"Ok clone fight huh _**mult shadow clone**_ **."** Said Naruto as fifty Naruto popped up Kisame smile

"Here allow me _**water clone jutsu.**_ " Said Kisame 25 Kisame then popped up

"Fine the girl will take the 25 on the right. Fish face will take the 25 on the left and fox will take the 50 in the middle." Said river as she charge forward.

"Work for me let get them." Said Naruto as the battle begin

River who had somehow brought the knife with her. Started to fight off Yami clones as they tried to hit her with shark skin but before it could make contact with her the sword would dissolve into water as she took out the one that had now become unarmed. River took down each one of the clones not slowing down. She destroyed a good bit of them before getting hit in the back by one of the clones they then tried to dog pile on her but she kicked and slash her way through each of the clone not stopping till they were nothing but water.

Kisame was and his clones were fight off with the water clones. Kisame had an advantage over yami's clones for another rule is that the current owner couldn't use sharkskin against the previous owner. So Kisame cheated when the other two were looking and slap to seal on their back so the sword would be used against Naruto and river. Kisame and his clones decimated yami's. This brought a smile to his face.

Naruto and his clones charged yami's Naruto let his clones do the fight with yami's. he just want to fight the original which wasn't hard as Yami was in the back prepared to do any jutsu at anyone he saw. Naruto seeing this jumped off one of his clone's backs. Naruto then went through hand sign.

" _ **Wind style drilling air bullets."**_ Said Naruto shooting bullets of air at Yami who dodge out of the way then went through hand signs

" _ **Water style water bullets."**_ Said Yami the water bullets hit Naruto only for him to go up in smoke Yami was shocked

"Here you go." Said Naruto hitting Yami in the side of the face causing him to slide across the floor.

"don't mind me." said Kisame stealing shark skin off of yami's back and tossing it in the air before kicking Yami in the face.

"She is tired of you." Said river slashing Yami in the back causing him to scream and blood to fall on the floor.

"You can't beat me." said Yami tiring to get up. Only to see Naruto and Kisame going through hand signs.

"Really then you should be okay after this. _**Rasengan"**_ said Naruto

" _ **Water style giant water shark bomb jutsu."**_ Said Kisame

Naruto with his rasengan jumped on top of the giant water shark the jutsu hit Yami at the same time knocking over the edge of Naruto mind where he was the last tie Naruto beat him. Yami looked up to see river stand there with a smirk.

"Told you she could beat you." Said river who kicked Yami down into the abyss

"Nice job guys." Said Kisame who grabbed shark skin and hand it to Naruto

"Thanks Kisame too bad you can't stick around." Said Naruto see Kisame starting to fade.

"Yeah but you got a good one I river she keep you safe." Said Kisame getting a smile from river.

"She thanks you Kisame." Said river getting a laugh from Kisame as he disappear.

Naruto then looked at river. River then hugged Naruto happy to be back with him

" **Ok enough of the love bird stuff that fight keep me from my nap now would you kindly go so I can sleep." Said** kurama

"Kurama still a lazy one she sees." Said river getting a laugh from Naruto and a snort from kurama

The two then started to woke up only to see the whole crew of serenity pointing guns at Naruto

"Well this is going to be awkward dattaboe. Dang it I told you stop make me do that." Said Naruto

"The girl thinks it is cute." Said river getting Naruto to cross his arm only for it to hurt seeing his chest wrapped up. He looked at the crew before smile.

"Hey I guess sorry won't cut it but let started with introduction and go from there I'm Naruto Uzumaki the fox that protects the river."

 **ai ya! Hwai leh! Roughly Means shit on me**

 **Jian ta de gul means damn or bloody hell.**

 **Goushi means shit**


	9. Captain cold's second chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything flash or buffy if I did I'd be rich**

"People talk"

{People thought}

Leonard Snart was standing in the middle of central city with his sister and nick. They look up and saw the black hole Leonard grab Lisa and held her tight like he did when they were kids.

"Nick it's been nice knowing you." Said Leonard cause nick to smile before Leonard close his eyes. "Hey Lisa it alright big brother is here for you." Leonard felt the black hole come around them

"Leonard get your lazy ass up." Said a voice banging on a door

Leonard open his eyes to see he was in a room. The room was a room Leonard hadn't seen in years. It was his room he had as a teenager in Sunnydale. Leonard look in the mirror to see he was in his teenage body.

{What is going on?} Thought Leonardo the pounding on the door came back loud.

"Leonard I not tell you twice." Said the voice

{Dad} thought Leonard got dress he realized that he has all of his memories. He doesn't know if he has been brought back in time or if this is some Meta power he doesn't know.

Leonard came down stair only to be tackled by the legs. He looked down to see his sister now at the age of eight hugging his legs.

"Leonard daddy mad please hide me." said Lisa

Leonard remember that Lisa was the target of many of his dad rage for not sticking with him. Leonard had to hide Lisa until he could figure out more but then Leonard remember that Lisa was in Leonard arm when the black hole hit, so Leonard didn't know if Lisa had the memories like Leonard or not. He decide to test if she had it or not.

"Lisa do you remember a name golden glider?" asked Leonard Lisa put on a thinking look before laughing

"That a funny name whose is it?" asked Lisa Leonard sighed seeing his sister didn't have the memories like he did, so it only affecting him

"Nothing just remember to be safe I be back." Said Leonard as he put her in the hiding spot they had while they were in Sunnydale before he started walking out the door to Sunnydale high

Leonard need to find out the time it was because then he could tell what is really going on. Leonard walked to class seeing it looked to see if there anything that could help him.

"Hey Leonard how are you?' asked a red head who was one of his friends during this day willow was her name.

"Fine willow, but I can't remember what year it is?" asked Leonard willow looked at him strange

"It 1997 are you ok?" asked willow

"Yes just fine." Said Leonard

As they sat in class Leonard didn't listen to the teacher as he thought he back in 1997. While he thought about his sister Lisa who suffer from their father while Leonard was at school at the time. Their father won't be in jail for two more years. Then Leonard knew that he could allow that to happen, so he would start contusion on the cold gun but he knows some of the parts aren't made yet. He need part to replace it but who would know.

"Leonard you and willow will team up snice you grades are falling." Said the teacher

Willow walked over to where Leonard was sitting. "Ok so w any idea for this project?"

"What was it again?" asked Leonard causing willow to sigh

"It to build something close to science fiction movie." Said willow Leonard then got the idea

"I have an idea a cold gun, but I can't get some of the things in could you take a look at it." Said Leonard as he started to draw the specific parts it the cold gun before handing it over to willow.

"Well I say that it very interesting design but there certain part that won't work." Said willow

"Yes could you find these parts?" asked Leonard willow got a thinking look before nodding

"Good I meet you tomorrow have the parts by then." Said Leonard as the class bell rung Leonard left not caring about the rest of his classes the fact that he could help his sister and take care of his father.

Leonard made it to his house to grab Lisa. Leonard didn't know where to take Lisa till he can get the cold gun. Leonard rented a motel room.

"Leonard what are we doing?" asked Lisa Leonard grabbed her hand

"Lisa we going to get rid of him soon. We'll be safe." Said Leonard getting a smile from Lisa.

"Ok Leonard." Said Lisa as she started to fall asleep.

The next day couldn't come fast enough for Leonard as he got into class he sat next willow.

"Did you get everything it 24 hours you should have been able to get it?" Said Leonard

"Yeah I got the parts." Said willow as she put the parts out Leonard brought the rest of the part to the cold gun.

Leonard started to build the gun up. The gun that he made himself remember by memory till he could do it blindfolded. Willow just watch as Leonard usually a lay back kinda of guy just star putting this gun together like it was nothing.

"Uh do you need me to help?" Asked willow watch as the handle and barrel start to come together. Willow reach over to grab a part.

"Don't touch that." Said Leonard not even looking at willow as the gun was becoming clearer a weird looking gun but still a gun.

The bell rung and Leonard started to gather his stuff ready to go get the cold gun tested out. Before Leonard before he could go willow stop him.

"Hey were going to see the cheerleading try out maybe you could meet buffy." Said willow Leonard thought about it. Till he remember that this was the week that Amy became normal again the women he loved.

"Ok it should be good." Said Leonard following willow

The two made it to the gym where there was a boy with black hair talking to two girls in cheerleader outfits. On girl blonde the other a brunet.

"Buffy Xander hey." Said willow causing them to look at Leonard and willow

"Hey willow and Leonard what are you guys doing here?" asked Xander

"Here to give buffy our support." Said willow

"thanks will, so Leonard right?" asked buffy as Leonard nodded buffy then extend her hand and the two shook Leonard working with meta could tell that just by the grip buffy was hiding something.

"Willow can I talk to you?" asked Xander willow nodded leaving buffy with Leonard

"So how do you know willow?' asked buffy?

"She help watch my sister some times." Said Leonard

"Oh so what you sister name?" asked buffy

"Her name is Lisa she one of the best thing in my life." Said Leonard

"Willow what are you thinking?" asked Xander getting a good enough distance from Leonard willow looked shock at what he said

"What I do?" asked willow

"Did you forget that six months ago Leonard and Amy had a falling out." Said Xander as willow grimace

"Yeah I kind of forgot." Said willow a bit sheepish as

"Uh oh." Said Xander as he saw that Amy was moving towards Leonard

"Hey Leon can we talk?" asked Amy Leonard sighed before walking with Amy

"Look I don't know why did what you did we were happy but I think it should be time for us to get back together. I just want thing back the way they were, with you and Me." said Amy tiring to hold Leonard hand before he moved it away.

"I don't know I have something major happening in my life right now. Just give it awhile long please for me Amy." Said Leonard am sighed then look at him

"How much longer?" asked Amy

{About 7 days 3 hour 45 minutes and 8 seconds.] Thought Leonard before looking at Amy "give me about a week" said Leonard causing Amy to sigh

"Ok I can wait." Said Amy as the coach blow the whistle and call for the cheerleader tryout to begin. Leonard, Xander, willow, and the rest of the girls trying out sat in the blenchers waiting for their turn.

One of the girl who has made it ever year she been. The girl decide to start her route Leonard getting tired of wait was getting ready to leave until he saw the girl hand caught on fire. Buffy ran from the bleachers putting her out.

Leonard then decide to leave. Leonard made it to the hotel room that his sister was staying. Leonard pulled the cold gun out and fire it at a lamp it became a solid thing of ice. Leonard smiled before looking at Lisa.

"C'mon sis it time to say good bye to dad." Said Leonard as he and Lisa walked toward their house Leonard open the door and saw his father siting on the chair watching the door.

As soon they walked through the door he got up.

"Where have you been?" asked Leonard father

"Getting a gift for you and here it is." Said Leonard shoot the cold gun at his dad feet cause him to fall down "that is first degree frost bit if not treated in two hours then you will lose them, but unfortunately for you. You won't live long enough to get that help.

"you can't do this I did everything for you and this s how you repay me?" asked Leonard's father this cause Leonard to laugh

"No you see this is exactly what you deserve and it not just for me but for Lisa. Who you think is fun to get angry at. Now Lisa are you ready to see what dad looks like a human Popsicle?" asked Leonard Lisa nodded.

Leonard then shoot his dad in the face freezing hi face killing him. Lisa smiled looking at her dad then hugged her brother.

"You gave me my Christmas present early." Said Lisa Leonard then looked at his father before putting him in the grave yard knowing that the vampires would have him to eat and he couldn't come back snice he was already dead.

Leonard then went to school deciding to go with his class schedule a full day snice he doesn't have to worry about Lisa and his dad anymore. He went to the drives Ed class that he was schedule for even though he prefer to drive a motorcycle. He knew he need to get any suspension off him. As he walked in the class the teacher spotted him.

"A Mr. Snart how nice to see you." Said the teacher

"Yes sorry had family problems at home." Said Leonard

"Well anyway you be riding with miss chase and Mr. Harris today." Said the teacher

"joy." Said Leonard as the three head for the car Leonard got into the backseat of the car.

"Ok miss chase start the car." Said the teacher as Cordelia felt for the key. Leonard could tell something was the matter as Cordelia was not this bad before

Cordelia then started to drive all over the road Leonard grab hold of something praying that he didn't die in this car eventually the car stopped and Cordelia started to wonder around before buffy saved her from getting run over buffy looked down and saw that Cordelia eyes were like that of a blind person.

Leonard after this decide that he would tart bring the cold gun with him to school so he could at least freeze the wheel so it won't gain more speed. Leonard knew a little about the stuff that happen around Sunnydale he knew, but this wasn't something he remember maybe because he was just worry about his sister, but Leonard also notice that buffy seem to be like the scarlet speedster in saving people and she seems to be some type of meta.

{It will be inserting to see what she is.} Thought Leonard

 **With the Scooby's**

Meanwhile the Scooby's were trying to figure out who the witch is that could be causing this buffy had suggested Amy was the witch. While she could be willow could help but think something different.

"What if it's not a witch but a warlock?" asked willow cause everyone to look at her

"Well it is a possibility but who would that be?" asked Giles

"Leonard Snart." Said willow getting looks from Xander and buffy

"Ok now willow I love you but why?" asked Xander

"Simply he acted different and he been at every incident that happen." Said willow this got the other to think about it.

"Yeah and I heard Leonard say during the tryout that he and Amy won't be able to get together till another week. What if he's making Amy a cheerleader as a way to say he's sorry for what he did?" Said buffy seeing willow point.

"Ok then we shall check Amy house first and if we find nothing then we go to Leonard's." Said Xander making sure he heard them right

"Yes that is the plan." Said Giles

 **The next day after buffy weird act**

Buffy and the gang had found out that Amy and he mother had traded bodies but willow could help but wonder something.

"Hey Amy? Did Leonard every start to act weird around your mom in your body?" asked willow Amy got a thoughtful look

"Yeah mom mention that he broke up with me about two days after she took my body. She was md about say she didn't see what Leonard saw in Me." said Amy

"Ok let see if she could have done something to Leonard he been acting weird lately." Said buffy looking around the witches room but they didn't find anything on Leonard no doll made to look like him no piece of his clothing nothing that could have spark the change that they found in him.

"Ok we'll worry about him after wards." Said buffy

 **Later that night**

Leonard and Lisa were at the gym support their team. Leonard had been watching Amy seeing if he could notice something different in her that would get her back. Halfway through one of the cheer Amy look to be tired an about to past out. She then ran out of the room. Leonard who put the cold gun in his bag.

"Lisa stay here I going to check on Amy." Said Leonard

"Ok have with your girlfriend Leonard" said Lisa

Leonard then followed Amy to one of the science labs where he could hear her mother rand buffy talking.

"Mom you took my body. Please stop this." Said Amy mother

"Why should I you were waste your life? I give this body new life and after today Leonard will see that I'm better than you and accept me back." Sai Amy

Leonard now knowing that her mother was some type of body stealing Meta heard enough

"You know Amy I sorry but your mother a bitch and need to chill." Said Leonard pointing his cold gun at Amy mother.

"Buffy that a." said willow till Amy mother interrupted

"What you chose her over me I'm better them her she wasting her life away, and she better?" asked Amy mother

"yes." Said Leonard shoot the cold gun at her Amy mother not knowing what that could do dodge it the ray hit the wall freezing it solid.

The other were wide eye seeing this buffy then deiced to help Leonard as Amy mother got up and try to cast a spell buffy hit her knocking her back.

"Finish it." Said Leonard as Giles finish the spell giving Amy back her body. Leonard walk toward Amy's body "Amy?"

Amy nodded then hugged him as the Scooby's smile Amy mother then got up angry

"If I can't live your life neither should you." Said Amy mother casting a spell

Leonard fired his cold gun causing the spell to hit her and disappearing with some frozen ground on where she stood.

"Where she go?' asked buffy getting a shrugged from Leonard

"Who cares she one that all that matter." Said Leonard

Amy smiled and took Leonard hand as everyone head back toward the gym to watch the rest of the game. When Lisa saw her bother and Amy holding hands and smile seeing the girl that made her brother so happy with again back together.

"Amy happy to see you again. Can we stay over at your house tonight?" asked Lisa wanted to keep an eye on her brother

"Now I thought that as the older brother I was supposed to keep watch on you not the other way around." Said Leonard as Amy giggle

"I would trust you with anyone Leonard it just that you wait 6 months on her so you may be a little excited." Said Lisa as Leonard sigh Amy agree to it decide to call her dad tomorrow not caring that she have two guest of two people who cared for her.


	10. The snake crow of presia

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto or 300 if I did I be rich.**

"People talk"

{People thought}

Talking in other language that one character doesn't speak.

 **The Uchiha hideout**

The sky was rain as what use to be the Uchiha hideout was nothing but ruin now as the battle between the last two Uchiha had destroy the building. Their on the battlefield stood Sasuke Uchiha the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. His opponent the man who cause the massacre his brother Itachi Uchiha. Now the battle was in its final moment as Itachi had unleashed the Susanoo the most powerful jutsu of the Uchiha clan. As Itachi closed in on Sasuke he raised his blood hand up.

"Sasuke I you. Thank you Sasuke." Said Itachi as he pressed two finger to Sasuke head. Before he died. Sasuke not believing what he heard passed out from charka exhaustion.

{Hm interesting.} Thought another watch this man was known as Tobi his real name he keeps to himself.

Tobi went and grab Sasuke bring him to a location that he knew of. Tobi grabbed some of Sasuke weapons that were spread around the battlefield knowing the young Uchiha would want his weapons. Tobi had plans for Sasuke and Itachi just help insure that it happen.

 **Flashback**

 _A young Sasuke was looking for his big brother as he had promise to train him today. Sasuke looked all over till he found his brother with he think Itachi calls her his girlfriend which make sense to the young Sasuke._

" _Big brother stop looking at your friend you promise to help me train." Said Sasuke causing the girl to laugh as Itachi sighed and said an apology to the girl before coming to Sasuke._

" _Sasuke I know I promise to help you but let me relax with her for a while." Said Itachi causing Sasuke to pout_

" _Why is she so important to you?" asked Sasuke only for Itachi to poke Sasuke forehead_

" _Don't worry little bother on day you'll find someone who you feel the same." Said Itachi_

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke woke up looking around to see his injury were wrapped and his weapons right beside him. Sasuke began to look around to see he was in some type of room.

"Good you're awake." Said Tobi walking out of the shadows.

"Your Tobi what do you want?" asked Sasuke think Tobi wanted revenge for killing his Akatsuki partner

"Don't worry young Sasuke I'm not here to kill you from Deidara he was foolish no. I'm here to tell you the truth about Itachi Uchiha and the reason he killed you family.

"What are you talking about Itachi killed everyone to test himself." Said Sasuke Tobi laugh and shook his head.

"No Itachi was order to kill his family by Danzo. You see your father was planning a coup that would cause a civil war. Itachi had to make a choice either his family or the village he loved. He choose the village, but Danzo order him to kill you as well but Itachi could kill his little brother. So he went to the hokage begging him not to tell you this happen so you would target him. That you would kill him and be the hero while the man really behind it lived." Said Tobi

"Shut up it can't be true. It can't." said Sasuke holding his head with his sword in his lap.

"Oh but it true every word." Said Tobi

"Konoha will pay ahh." Said Sasuke before he gripped his head Tobi looked and saw the mangekyou sharingan

Tobi then saw Sasuke start to use the kamui, and not of his own free will. {Itachi you didn't} thought Tobi tying to active his own kamui to stop Sasuke but it was too late as Sasuke disappeared

 **Persia**

In the dessert of Persia Sasuke land down on the ground with his sword right beside him. Sasuke deactivate the sharingan looking around it look like he was in Suna. The only thing that Sasuke knew for sure was that he had no idea which way to go and how long before he fin something to drink. Sasuke then got up even though he was injury he started to walk in a direction hoping to find something. Sasuke was walking what seem like hours in the hot sun. Sasuke begin to feel his body injured and dehydrated start to give up on him. As Sasuke fell to the ground he didn't know if it was a mirage or if it was real but was he passed out some one on a horse came up to his body.

The man who was on his way to deliver a message to Darius saw Sasuke see that the boy at least had some training judging by the injuries and his weapon. The man grabbed the water he had and had Sasuke drink it he then put Sasuke on top of the horse as he rode to Persia to see if he could save the boy. The man rode into the place at Persia Darius was waiting for him along with his son Xerxes, and the girl that the man had found on the street years ago. Her name is Artemisia. The king ran toward the man grabbing the boy who could be no old then Artemisia.

"Do you know what happen?" asked Darius the man shook his head

"No my king I saw him pass out he look to have just came from a great battle." Said the man as they called service help them carry him to the medical wing to help him as best they can.

As the servers carry him the three men and Artemisia followed hopping to find some information about the boy. The boy was find to have multiply weapons that none of them had seen. The one that catch Artemisia eye was the sword it was light weight and not heavy like a board sword, and it wasn't made of any metal that came from any area around here.

One of the medics came to them "he seem to be healing fine just a little dehydrated from being in the desert to long."

"Thank you. How long before he wakes?" asked Darius getting a shrugged from the medic

"It hard to say may be days or hours." Said the medic till they heard something

"Let me go. I'm fine." Said Sasuke this cause all of them to run back to the wing to see Sasuke awake and fighting the medics off who try to hold him down.

"Let him go. He may calm down more." Said Darius the medics listen and let Sasuke go causing him to look around.

"I guess you in charge where am I?" asked Sasuke cause raise of eyebrows from Darius

"I don't understand you." Said Darius Sasuke then put on a confuse look before closing his eye and activate the sharingan. This cause gasp from everyone around

"Your eye what are you?" asked Xarxes as Sasuke just watch his lip move.

"Maybe our name will help. I'm Darius. This is my son Xarxes. This is my most trust messenger, and this is Artemisia. What is your name?" asked Darius after pointing towards each person then to Sasuke but Sasuke still looked confuse

"He you asked your name idiot." Said Artemisia cause a look for the messenger

"Artemisia apologies." Said the man cause her to look at him

"Why he doesn't understand me I bet he doesn't even know how to use this." Said Artemisia hold Sasuke sword the cause Sasuke to glare

"Let worry about that latter we just want his name for now." Said Darius who also wanted to know the boy's skills but couldn't if he didn't know the language

"Sasuke Uchiha." Said Sasuke cause everyone to look at him.

"Is that you name?" sked Darius causing Sasuke to nod

"Ok so his name Sasuke big deal." Said Artemisia this cause Sasuke to look at her.

"Not a idiot." Said Sasuke causing Artemisia to look at him

"Really how so?" asked Artemisia

"Took this back from you." said Sasuke holding up his sword in one hand. Artemisia looked at the hand that did hold the sword and saw it was gone

Everyone was shock by the speed he did that no one saw him move to retrieve the sword. Artemisia smirked a little at the skill actually showed some skill.

"Ok so not idiot I'll give you that. Said Artemisia

"Well this is all well and good but I think our guest need some rest he obviously had a hard time." Said Darius cause all to nod before they all left Artemisia looked at Sasuke and saw him point toward his eyes.

{What does that mean?} Thought Artemisia as everyone left Sasuke along he started to think about what he has found out

{Ok not Suna. I don't understand them. They don't understand me. That shouldn't be too hard with the sharingan helping me to read their lips, so I can learn the languages.} Thought Sasuke before he decide to take a look around the wind he was in. his injury would be fully healed by tomorrow he knew for sure. But he had to see what came with him. He found it his sword a couple of kunai and shurkains.

{Ok but how did I get here. Tobi didn't do it he wanted of Konoha which will pay for they did to my brother.} Thought Sasuke before pain happen in his eyes causing him to hold it before looking in a mirror that was in the room. He look a saw the mangekyou sharingan. This cause Sasuke to gasp

{The mangekyou how. Itachi did you give me this when you touch my forehead. You didn't want me to take revenge for you why? You deserve it. As soon as I find a way back. I will kill them.} Thought Sasuke before remembering the guest that brought him here especially the girl.

{I'm not the only one here looking for revenge. That girl Artemisia I think her eyes they show what I see in the mirror every day.} Thought Sasuke before he smiled maybe she can be of use to him

While Sasuke was getting his bearing and think of ideas. The king was talking with the other

"Are sure he was along?" asked Darius getting a nod form the massager

"Yes my king he was along. As I said before he was verge of dyeing." Said the massagers

"Well he not dyeing now. Am the one concern that he took that sword from Artemisia hand without any of use noticing." Said Xarxes

"Yes I should have felt the blade leave my hand but I didn't. It meant that he is well train. How well I don't know." Said Artemisia

"Yes but we won't know for sure until he get heal." Said Darius

"I say take some immortal against him." Said Artemisia getting shock look from the others

"No that be a death sentence." Said Darius getting a nod from Artemisia

"Yes it would but he has speed not seen before, and he survived a fight of some type and he survived the desert. I say Sasuke Uchiha so test an immortal." Said Artemisia

"Yes father think of it. If he is able to beat two immortal he could a great addition to the army." Said Xarxes seeing a different perspective than Artemisia

"Yes he be able to strength Persia up." Said Artemisia while hoping that Sasuke would fight the immortals and lose. She didn't take the taking of what she consider her new sword well.

"Yes it could alright we shall wait till this Sasuke is fully healed then have him fight two immortals if he beats them he is welcome to Persia." Said Darius as all around nodded and bow before leaving the king to himself to think of his new guess Sasuke Uchiha and how the immortals would take this.


	11. anya clay husband

**Disclaimer I don't own anything buffy or batman the animated series if I did I be rich**

"People talk"  
{people thought}

 **Church Sunnydale**

Here everyone was gather for the wedding of Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins, but this wasn't like any normal wedding for you see. Anya was a former vengeance demon who for every woman that was scorn she would come and ask them for a wish that would cause something to happen to the person or people involved in the incented. So as you could guess her demon friends friend were here to celebrate her wedding as there were the closes thing to family she had.

Now the Harris family were normal human. Although Xander father was a big drinker that would get drunk regular and is what Xander was afraid he become like his father. So when an old man who claim to be him from the future trying to stop Xander from become like his father. Xander scared ran from the church. The old man was smile, because he wasn't future Xander he was a man that Anya had cast a spell on. The man was so busy in his glory until a sword went straight through his chest.

"Thanks for the oppoutinte. I could have done this without you." Said a voice that revealed to be what could be described as a walk pull of clay. This thing is Matt Hagen or as he's called now clayface.

The man died and clayface took on the form of Xander before he left the church. You see clayface had always thought it that the accident that disfigured his face. That it was a wish case the accident by this vengeance demon known as Anya. You see his plan was simple he would take Xander face then after marring Anya he would get her alone then kill her with this Xander taking the blame for it. No one would know and be the wiser.

"Ok matt show time." Said matt in Xander face and voice.

He then walked out after seeing buffy talking to the minster, but 'Xander' just smile at buffy and waved at her tell her he was back. Buffy ran up to him and whispered shout

"Where were you?" asked buffy.

"Sorry buffy I had to step out for a little bit nerves you know." Said 'Xander' smile

"Ok I go get everyone." Said buffy as 'Xander' walked down the aisle standing beside the preacher

{Nicely done you convince his best friend that your him just keep it up.} Thought 'Xander'

Buffy and Tara as well as dawn and willow all came down the aisle. But before Anya could come out Xander dad who was drunk deiced he had enough of the bride friends.

"You know I got something to say." Said Mr. Harris 'Xander' looked at his father and smile

"You know dad I got something to tell you to." Said 'Xander' causing his father to look at him.

"Yeah what?" asked Mr. Harris getting in 'Xander' face

"this." said 'Xander' as no one saw 'Xander hand turn in to a sledge hammer head. 'Xander then uppercut Mr. Harris into the first two rows of seats "bein wanting years to do that."

Buffy and willow looked at 'Xander' not sure what just come over him buffy was glad for it but willow thought it was weird.

Here comes the bride started to play as everyone stood up for Anya. She came down the aisle looking great in her white dress. 'Xander' smiled at her think of things that the rest didn't know he was thinking.

{She looks good too bad after this she going to be dead.} Thought 'Xander'

Anya stood beside 'Xander' everyone sat in there seat. Well except for Mr. Harris as he was still knocked out.

"Dear beloved we are gather here today to celebrate the union of alexander Harris and Anyanka Jenkins if anyone should think of a reason these two should not be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the minster no one said a word as everyone thought they were perfect together. "Then the encaging of vows."

"I Anya want to marry you Xander. Because I love you and always love you and before I knew you I was a complete different person not even a person really. I had seen what love could do to people and it was hurt and sadness. Alone was better and then suddenly there was you and you knew me. You saw me and it was this thing. You make me feel safe and warm, so I finally get love Xander I really do." Said Anya getting a smile from everyone.

[Great now you have to think of something c'mon think. I got it.} Thought 'Xander'

"Anya I know I not the greatest person, or that my family isn't the best. But I will promise that the time we have together will be the best of both our lives." Said 'Xander' causing Anya to almost cry.

"Then do you Anaya take Xander to be your lawful wedded husband to cherish and hold in sickness or health." Said the minster

"I do." Said Anya getting a nod from the minster

"And do you Xander take Anya to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the minster

"I do." Said 'Xander'

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride." Said the minster as 'Xander and Anya kissed each other

Everyone stood up and applauded the two as they walked back down the aisle. The two lead everyone to where the reception was being held. 'Xander' and Anya lead everyone out on the dance floor the two started the first dance of the night as the two begin the dance Anya notice that 'Xander was a lot better dance then the last time the two had dance.

"Xander where you learn to dance like this?" asked Anaya getting a smirk from 'Xander'

"Let just say that I decide it was a good idea to learn how to dance for you my dear." Said 'Xander'

Anya smiled at the sweetness of her husband who she wish that the damn preacher wasn't also a doctor so they could have be married a lot sooner so they could get to the sex. But they just have to get though the reception.

After they had finish their first dance everyone else joining them on the dance floor. The reception was going in full swing everyone was having a good time it may be due to 'Xander' knocking his father out because that most of the Harris clan left after the marriage vow were exchange. But while Anya was think Anya like things. 'Xander' was having different thoughts.

{I'm getting so close to my goal.} thought 'Xander' as the couple went to cut the wedding cake which the two had pick out as the couple and everyone sat down to eat willow could get the feeling that something was different about 'Xander'.

"Hey you alright willow?" asked dawn worry about her friend.

"Yeah it just does Xander seem differ to you?" asked willow wanting to make sure she wasn't just being silly.

"Yeah just a little. Not big difference just little bits her and there that make it look it though." Said dawn after thinking about it as 'Xander' wasn't his usually self.

After everyone had finish eating all the food Anya gather all of the girls around getting ready to throw the boucle at them. They all scramble for the flowers trying to see who the next to be married the boucle landing in the hand of Tara who looked wide eye at the flowers not believe that she was the one who caught it. Tara looked at willow not sure how to react to this.

Anya and 'Xander' smile at this the newly married couple took a seat as the reception was begin to die down so both were getting excited about the begin of the honeymoon it wasn't much just a little trip out of town as the two got into the car 'Xander' seem to get in there a lot faster than Anya.

The two drive out of town heading towards their destination. While all had left the Scooby gang had decided to help with clean up when Xander walked back into the church looking around.

"Hey Xander did you and Anya forget something?" asked buffy getting a wired look from Xander

"Uh no I came to explain my action to Anya." Said Xander getting looks from the gang.

"What do you mean? You and Anya just left for your honeymoon." Said willow getting wide eyes from Xander

"What no I didn't when I left the church. I just now came back to explain why to Anya." Said Xander everyone then realized something if this is there Xander then who went with Anya

"Ok guy what is this with me getting doupleganged?" asked Xander as they got to the phone trying to get ahold of Anaya to warn her.

"I don't know. But check to see if the place you book has them there." Said buffy Xander then went and called the place but after a couple of rings.

"Ok yes thank you. Ok I just got off the phone the owner said that we just cancel the reservation going somewhere else. Didn't say where." Said Xander

"Ok hopefully we can find them before something bad happens to Anya." Said dawn as everyone went to change and begin there search for Anya

 **A nice suit in a hotel in LA**

'Xander' and Anya had arrive at the hotel Anya had no idea how Xander had gotten this suit as this was way above his pay raise, but she love it.

"Xander how did you get this. Please tell me there more money where this come for." Said Anya getting a laugh from 'Xander'

"Don't worry dear there soon you will find out everything you need to know." Said 'Xander looking at his wife

"Good find out later sex now." Said Anya getting a look from 'Xander'

"Uh how bout before we do a game I heard one of my coworkers talk about he did with his wife as newlyweds?" Asked 'Xander' hoping she would fall for this.

"Well I guess we could do it then sex right?" asked Anya getting a nod from Xander

"Ok here how the game goes we turn or back to each other one of us face the others back we ask three question and just by looking at their back we tell if you're lying or telling the truth. To see how well we know each other truth and lie." Said Anya nodding

"Ok let me start so turn around Xander." Said Anya 'Xander didn't like it but turned around anyway.

"Ok how much do hate bunnies?" asked Anya as 'Xander could believe she just ask that

"My dear I hate them as much as you do." Said 'Xander' getting a squeal and claps from Anya

"I knew it ok next question. What do you like best about me?" asked Anya

"You are the best thing to enter my life." Said 'Xander'

"True." Said Anya getting a nod from 'Xander' "ok what is the thing I like most."

"Money." Said 'Xander'

"True ok it my turn go ahead ask any question you can think." Said Anya turning around 'Xander smile his right hand turning into an axe head.

"Ok is there any vengeance demon wish you regret?" asked 'Xander'

"Yes." Said Anya

"lying." said 'Xander' getting a shake of Anya head.

"No I'm not." Said Anya getting a shock look from 'Xander'

"Ok then who was it?" asked 'Xander'

"Matt Hagen." Said Anya 'Xander' lower his hand that turned his axe head and turned it back into a hand.

"Why?" asked 'Xander'

"He was an inspiring actor he had some great movie but this girl want vengeance for him for not answering her phone calls and all this other stuff to get in touch. I granted her wish only after did I found out she was a crazy stacker that he tried to reason with but she would have it. I just wish I could have that wish back." Said Anya

{So that why. I can't do it now.} Thought 'Xander' as he walked behind Anya and wrapped his arm around her waist hugging her close before he started to kiss her as the two moved to the bedroom.

{maybe I can start a new live with this girl.} Thought 'Xander'


	12. Assassin's creed templar leacay rebirth

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto or assassin's creed if I did I be rich. I don't even own the oc she belongs to my friend windstorm 16**

Two figure ran through the forest near the border of Konoha. They cleared the forest to the valley of the end. Where Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senji

"Naruto" shouted one boy who had black hair and wearing a blue shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back. He stood up top Hashirama head.

The shouting of his name caused Naruto to stop and turn around.

"Sasuke what took you so long." Said Naruto turning around to Sasuke

"I'm here to bring you back." Said Sasuke this cause Naruto to laugh

"You the one who wanted so much power. That was until Tusunade fix you after Itachi. I don't know why but you seem calmer. You see Orochimaru knows something I need to know about the parents I never meet. He holds the key to what I need to know, and nothing you can say will change my mind." Said Naruto

"I made a promise intend to keep." Sad Sasuke cause Naruto to smile

"Oh does Sakura want the team back together. Tell her she'll have better luck in actually become a decent shinobi." Said Naruto

"It wasn't Sakura. Who made me promise. It was Akitsuki." Said Sasuke causing Naruto to stiffen.

{Akitsuki} thought Naruto as he remember a girl with long black hair in a ponytail with violent eyes in a black shit a purple skirt with black sandals. The only girl who was close to him growing up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad smile. "Tell her. That you failed her, and I'm never coming back." Said Naruto as that sad smile turned into a sadistic grin.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He doesn't know what was in the scroll that. They had found at Naruto apartment after Naruto knocked him out. Sasuke thought he may have to use the curse mark even though it not as powerful as the henchman Orochimaru sent to get him but it would have to do he's afraid.

"Then I'll just beat you till I can make sure you are going anywhere dope." Said Sasuke

"I like to see you try bastard." Said Naruto charging Sasuke

Sasuke meet Naruto as they both try to hit each other. Naruto hit Sasuke in the face as he hit Naruto in the gut then both when distance from each other. Sasuke went through hand signs Naruto summon shadow clones having them go after Sasuke.

" _ **Fire style fire ball jutsu."**_ Said Sasuke a fire ball came out of Sasuke mouth taking out the clones.

Sasuke look to see if Naruto got hit. Sasuke then was kicked in the side of the head. Naruto had gotten behind Sasuke when he sent his clones towards him. Naruto then grabbed the kunai and throw them at him. Sasuke dodge the kunai, and then grab some shuriken throwing them at Naruto. Naruto just dodge like Sasuke before he realized Sasuke was underneath him. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chin sending him into the sky.

"You think that that stupid lion barrage will work?" asked Naruto thinking he knew Sasuke next move only from Sasuke to laugh at him.

"Not going for that." Said Sasuke before grabbed Naruto holding him down. Naruto recognized this as rock lee move.

" _ **Primary lotus**_ " said Sasuke driving Naruto down to the ground Sasuke jumped away look at where Naruto landed

"Ok no more going easy on you." Said Naruto as he got up. Naruto red eyes and his whisker marks darken and now he had claws.

Sasuke knew that now Naruto was going to be harder to get now. Sasuke hated to use it. Sasuke body got cover in the curse mark. This cause Naruto to smirk.

"So you want the power to beat me huh? I'm falter." Said Naruto thinking Sasuke gave into his darker thought only for Sasuke to smile.

"Yeah because this way I know that you won't want an unfair fight." Said Sasuke going through hand sign.

" _ **Fire style phoenix flower jutsu.**_ " Said Sasuke perform the jutsu blowing fire out his mouth.

Naruto dodge some of the fireballs only for Sasuke to hit him in the gut. Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the chin sending Naruto to one of the statue chipping some of it.

Naruto then made hand sign. " _ **Mult shadow clone jutsu.**_ " As about ten Naruto popped up and charge Sasuke who throw kunai at the clones cause about three to poof. Naruto the throw two of the clones at Sasuke. Who spin kicked two of them in the face. Sasuke aw which one was in the back and knew that was Naruto. Sasuke weaved and fought through the remaining clone till he got in Naruto face. Naruto dodge the first strike and hit Sasuke in the gut before double axe handle shoot to the head. Sasuke landed on the ground before Naruto started to kick him.

"I'll tell you this once bastard, but give because now I make my own luck." Said Naruto as he started to walk away. Before he heard coughing Naruto turned around to see Sasuke getting up.

"What a matter dope to scared to finish the job?" asked Sasuke causing Naruto to growl before charging after Sasuke

Naruto was getting close. He brought back his fist to punch him but Sasuke beat him to the punch getting an uppercut. Naruto stumbled back before Sasuke kicked him in the gut causing Naruto to cough up blood. Sasuke then kicked Naruto on the chin and started to drive Naruto back. Naruto grabbed Sasuke right arm before swing him towards Hashirama statue but before he could let go Sasuke using both his feet to hit Naruto in the gut send him flying toward Madara statue. The both got up panting and spiting blood out of their mouths.

"Sasuke let end this." Said Naruto

"Yeah let's." said Sasuke

The two stared each other down before charging after each other both with jutsu in their hands.

" _ **rasengun."**_ Said Naruto as he came towards Sasuke.

" _ **Chidori."**_ Said Sasuke as he came towards Naruto

The two jutsu collide with each there as a white light formed around them Sasuke missed Naruto while Naruto hit the rasengun casein Sasuke to hit the blank on the other side. Naruto looked at Sasuke before his eye went back to blue and the whisker marks fade back to the original look. Naruto then started to walk away towards Orochimaru.

A while later a dog and Kakashi came up on Sasuke. The dog sniffed around and couldn't smell anything on Naruto.

"I can't smell Naruto scent anywhere." Said the dog. As the rain had started to wash away his scent. This cause Kakashi to sigh

{I'm sorry grandmaster I failed your son.} Thought Kakashi as he picked up Sasuke to take him back to the leaf

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had made it to the sound village. He was meet by Kabuto. Who was shock to see him, but lead him to Orochimaru anyway. When he saw Naruto. He looked at him then kabuto in shock clearly not expecting Naruto and instead Sasuke.

"Why my dear Naruto why have you come here?" asked Orochimaru

"To find out why you're not the grand master like my father wanted." Said Naruto as Orochimaru look at Naruto before laughing

"So you know?" asked Orochimaru

"Yes I know. I active a bloodline, and it gave me some type of vision. Then I found a note for my father telling me about some type of order. So I ask again why Danzo is the leader of the Templar order when he was kicked out by my father?" asked Naruto Orochimaru closed his eyes, and sighed

"To explain. I'll have to tell you about the day you were born." Said Orochimaru

"I know the Kurama was release and my father had to seal the nine tails in Me." said Naruto

"Yes but that not the whole story. You see dear Naruto I was there when you were born, as one of your father most trusted Templar member I was there to see that you, and your mother were safe. Then someone in a mask calming to be a long dead member of the Templar order. That man went after you somehow dodge our best attack like he was real. We had to save you so we let him release the fox. It attack the village while we attacked the man. This man then said that if we didn't stop fighting him the village would turn on us and the Templar would be driven out so we could allow that. Minato then sealed the fox, but it wasn't Sarutobi. That found you first it was Danzo. He told me that if I didn't leave you behind and let him take control of the Templar order that he would kill you. I had to leave he put the blame of the earlier thing we did. That I wanted to know all the jutsu. Your father want to see if we could make some of our men to get pass what only your mother could get to I got the right idea. "Orochimaru

"What about the other members?" asked Naruto

"The remaining member either died or were betrayed. Beside me there three left. Kakashi Anko and Sasori. Kakashi is under constant watch to make sure he never try to recruit you into the order without Danzo word. The masked man used the sharingan on her causing her to think I tortured her. When in fact it was Danzo who did. And Sasori just had nothing that Danzo though was worth but he could kill him because the Akatsuki and assassin would have wanted to find out why as he wasn't a weak so Danzo cut his ties with him." Said Orochimaru

"Ok we need to start a new order. A real Templar order not one like Danzo, but I have another question what if the assassin?" asked Naruto

"Last note it was being run by my old teammate Jiraiya, but let us worry about that later you said you had a vision. If that true then you have past memories of ancestors. Now we need to find out which before begin an order." Said Orochimaru

"I have seen glimpse of both one said his name was shay Patrick Cormac. The other said he was Ezio something." Said Naruto this cause Orochimaru to laugh

"Interesting one of the greatest assassin and one of the greatest assassin's turned Templar. We begin tomorrow instead you need rest and so do I." said Orochimaru

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke woke up in Konoha hospital. He then remembered that Naruto left him behind, but didn't kill him.

"Nice try kid." Said Jiraiya siting in the window cause Sasuke to look at him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke

"I know that Naruto said something to you. What was it?" asked Jiraiya Sasuke shook his head

"I don't know something like I make my own luck." Said Sasuke causing Jiraiya to get wide eye

"So he has awake his blood line." Said Jiraiya causing Sasuke look at him

"What blood line?" asked Sasuke

"You see Naruto family had a blood line that cause him to relive his ancestor's memories. You see these memories to see them from a war that has been happening for years. In fact the Templar help killed your family, but I only offering you this spot because I know that you won't stop until you either get Naruto back or find out who killed you family. So what do you want to?" asked Jiraiya

Sasuke looked at him then shook Jiraya's hand joining the assassin's.

 **With Danzo**

Underground of Konoha sat Danzo Templar at least the member that could get there. Danzo look at the member not believing what he was hearing.

"You mean you let the nine tails. Slip to that traitor?" asked Danzo

"Yes grandmaster we though the Uchiha." Said Homura but was stop when Danzo slammed his hand down.

"I thought that I told you the Uchiha can't be trusted it the reason we decide on their execution or did you forget. They were going to start their own group to fight the assassin and the Templars we can't have that happen." Said Danzo

"Yes of course grandmaster but let not forget your spy that was supposed to watch the nine tails and failed." Said Koharu

"Yes I know, but the nine tails knocked me out when I try to go with him." Said Akitsuki stepping out of the shadow

"Yes but enough of that now. We know the nine tails will likely try and reform a Templar group in his father's honor we can't allow that so keep an eye on the old member who are still alive. Dismissed." Said Danzo

"grandmaster." Said Akitsuki

"What is it?" asked Danzo

"I think we can still get the nine tails on our side. If I go and pretend to go to the sounds just for him and have some of your root attack me. They of course will die but it will because the nine tails o think I return the feeling that he has. It will cause him to listen to me, maybe more than Orochimaru." Said Akitsuki

Danzo started to think before smiling. "Very well my dear you may go but fail and you will understand why I'm grandmaster of the Templars." Said Danzo as Akitsuki leaves

"Well that went well" said the masked man coming through some sort of portal

"Yes Tobi, but I have to know why didn't your Akatsuki pawns didn't interfere." Said Danzo

"Because Itachi had used too much chakra and would have been easy prey. They haven't out ay their usefulness yet, but the nine tails isn't why I here. I want to know how close we to breaking are passed the Uzumaki homeland to the item we need for the moon lite plan." Said Tobi

"Yes even though Orochimaru is one we still can accomplish the goal. Just give us time." Said Danzo

"Just remember to keep the deal going grandmaster. I gave you the sharingan don't forget that." Said Tobi as he disappeared.

{If you think that your son will define me Minato you were more foolish than I thought.} thought Danzo


	13. A bet can change everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything buffy or once upon a time if I did I be rich**

You know when you think there no way you can lose something. That you are just cheating them out of the bet. This were the excite thought going through the brain of one buffy summers who made a friendly bet with Xander and willow. That she would make the whole date with angel. She bet that she make the whole date. Xander bet that she wouldn't even make the date, and willow bet that she show up late because of slaying. Now here she is with Xander the other loser of the bet as willow picks the costume for Halloween.

"Oh look at this." Said willow holding up ghost costume. Causing buffy to sigh

"Willow you're missing the whole point of Halloween." Said buffy

"Free candy." Said willow

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy ad wild with no repercussion." Said buffy

"Oh I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spas." Said willow

Don't underestimate yourself you've got it in you." Said buffy

"Well ok but it doesn't stop me from picking your costume." Said willow

Xander looked over and decide to try and make it so willow will let him pick his costume. Xander grabbed a toy gun.

"How about this? You know willow I could be your personal security for tonight." Said Xander hoping for it. But willow saw around the try

"No guys I won the bet so I choose, and I choose these. Said willow holding up two costume.

"them." Said Xander know that Xander use to watch these two Disney movie a lot growing up.

"Yes I think it would be good for us. Remember Jesse wanted to us to be Disney character a couple years ago." Said willow

"Ok for Jesse I say ok." Said Xander willow smiled and pay for the costume along with her ghost costume as part of the bet the other had to put all their money into it to.

 **The next day**

Xander in a leather coat with trouser and pirates boots. He had a red shirt with a gold necklace a cutlass and on his left had a plastic hook. Xander knocked on the door to buffy house. The door was open and Xander walked in then stood in shock when he saw buffy.

"Hello miss Buffy De Vil. The fur looks love on you along with that dress and diamond necklace." Said Xander

Buffy smiled at Xander with her black and white wig on her head.

"Thank you dear captain, but wait till you see willow I got her in a costume you won't believe. So wait till you see Casper." Said buffy seeing willow walking down the stair in the ghost costume she bought.

They each went to the school. They picking up their kids to take them trick or treating. As the trick or treating was nearing its end the spell cast by Ethan as everyone who bought a costume became their costume. Willow became a ghost revealing a punk girl look that she had under the ghost costume. She looked and saw Xander fighting some demon with his cutlass.

"Xander." Said willow causing Xander to look strange at willow.

"The not my name lass, and I'm sorry but I have a girl love." Said Xander as he started to walk away.

"Wait a second." Said willow walking in front of Xander who walked through her.

"Ok wait are you?" asked Xander.

"I know how it looks but I was dressed as a ghost and you were dressed as captain hook." Said willow this cause Xander to look at willow.

"Yes lass the name Killan jones, or as you know captain hook." Said captain hook

"Ok captain we need to find buffy." Said willow looking around till they heard dog barking and growling.

"Exactly work darlings make sure to tear him limb from limb." Said buffy

Hook and willow look and saw two Rottweilers attacking one of the vampires that was actual a vampire and not a kid in a costume

"Buffy." Said willow running towards her till hook got in front of her.

"I don't know how you're here but you're going to let him go De Vil." Said hook cause buffy to look at hook and willow

"Ah the savior lover. How sweet. You know I should thank her when I see her. You see I couldn't kill before now I can kill all I want." Said Cruella

"Have you seen Emma?" asked hook

"I haven't seen the savoir in here. Why she out and about with someone else darling." Said Cruella

"Not quite but you seem to know something what." Said hook walking close to Cruella till she blew a puff of smoke at one of the dogs causing it to stop. The other dog bite the vampire head causing it to turn to dust.

"Ok um let go to buffy house we be better prepared." Said willow hoping to cause the two to not kill each other.

"And why would I go with you. No offense darling but you need more fashion than I can give you. All though you heading in the right direction." Said Cruella causing willow to sigh

"Yeah for once I agree with De Vil here lass. You have nothing to give us." Said hook

Willow thought for a while before getting an idea.

"I may know where Emma is." Said willow causing

"You know how to get Emma here. You have the dark one dagger?" asked hook causing Cruella to look at him.

"The savior is the dark one. I knew she had darkness in her as I always say it better to just jump in and embrace the darkness." Said Cruella

"I promise there be a way to help there." Said willow

"Lead the way lass." Said hook

The trio made it to buffy house. As soon as they were inside hook went looking for the dark one's dagger thinking that was the help willow was talking about. Cruella on the other hand just decide to see who this buffy was. Because the rule is that magic can't bring the dead back to life and somehow here she is alive and well. Cruella made her way to buffy room look around all she found were cross and stakes.

{Has this girl never heard of diamonds and where is the fashion sense there is no fur. Nothing. What} thought Cruella after looking in the mirror seeing her body not as she remember it.

{This isn't my body I see a possession spell of some type. Well if that what the ghost girl as talking about give this girl her body back. Well I just came back and am not going anywhere.} Thought Cruella with a smile

While she was in thought hook and willow made it up to buffy room.

"Uh Cruella what are you doing?" asked willow

"I see now darling what your help was." Said Cruella getting a smile form willow think buffy is back.

"Really? That great." Said willow

"Yes you want the body I currently inhabiting to be back. But you see darling I just got back from the dead something that is impossible by magic standers, so I decide that I'm not going to help you with your problem. I'm keeping this body and Cruella is staying forever." Said Cruella

"What you can't do that." Said willow. Hook raise his cutlass knowing Cruella couldn't be trusted.

"To you lass she a villain beyond redemption." Said hook but the dogs Cruella brought growled at them

"You sure you want to do that darling?" asked Cruella

"look I know that you want to be back, but you're in the body of the slayer she the one that is supposed to fight the darkness so if you keep her body the evil will follow you to try and kill you because you're the one supposed to fight the darkness so it would end badly for you." Said willow this cause hook to laugh

"Look at the De Vil. You're in the body of the savior of this world." Said hook this cause Cruella to stop and growl. Let it be known that Cruella De Vil doesn't do well.

"Fine let break this dam spell." Said Cruella willow and hook nodded till they heard a scream. The three looked outside to see Cordelia in a cat outfit runny from a big dog like creature.

"I got the lass." Said hook until Cruella put her hand out in front of him

"Darling that a dog I have magic over all animals let me handle this." Said Cruella walking out the door before getting in front of the dog. Cruella then blew green smoke form her mouth. "heel." This cause the dog to stop and look at Cruella with eye that begged to have been command.

"Ok so you know how to control dogs when." Said Cordelia

Cruella just smiled and brought the dog monster and Cordelia went into buffy house and willow looked at Cordelia

"Ok you're not a cat you're Cordelia" said willow causing Cordelia to look at her.

"And you went mental when?" asked Cordelia

"Oh you remember everything?" asked willow as Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah lucky me. What up with the dog control and leather boy?" asked Cordelia

"Easy darling I can sick them on you because oblivious you don't know how to wear fur it better to be a coat. Then that." Said Cruella

"Hey first of it not real fur, and second snice when do you give fashion advice." Said Cordelia

"Bloody hell can we just focused on getting this stuff done." Said hook not wanting to get into another clothing argument. The last time was with Emma and Regina and that didn't end well.

"Yeah you see Cordelia. They have amnesia so could you please watch them. While I go to Giles." Said willow

"Who died and put her in charge?" asked Cordelia as willow walked through the wall.

"I think she did love." Said hook

As they were preparing for what was coming. Angel came in to check on buffy.

"buffy." Said angel seeing Cruella surround by her dog the dogs got in front of angel.

"Again with this buffy stuff. The name Cruella De Vil. Who are you? Answer and I won't make you dog food." Said Cruella

"Xander a little help here." Said angel

"Sorry lad, but I don't know you and De Vil here doesn't want to listen to me. And I don't know if I can trust you lad." Said hook holding his cutlass up

"It ok angel friend he a good guy." Said Cordelia getting in front of angel

"Ok love I trust you, but trust me my trust is not easy to come by." Said hook putting his cutlass up.

"Ok what going on between with them?" asked angel

"Some sort of amnesia according to willow." Said Cordelia

{So a spell.} Thought angel but before he could ask more one of Cruella dogs at growled at something in the kitchen before attacking it.

They followed the dog in there to see it had one of the demons in its mouth. They look and saw that there was more coming. With spike leading the group.

"Ok looks like spike found out about you guys." Said angel

"Who the bloody hell is spike?" asked hook

"The one that is stealing you look." Said angel causing hook to see a blonde guy with a leather jacket.

"So he a big tough villain. The standards have really fallen." Said Cruella

"Oh so the slayer is the great Cruella. Boy I say we show what evil really is." Said spike changing into his vampire face.

"Ok lad time for a fight." Said hook slamming the door in one of the demons faces as it tied to get though

"Darling if anything not our dear ghost girl. Make sure you tear them limb from limb." Said Cruella to the dog blowing the green smoke in each f there face.

The dog obeyed and went to each of the doors make sure to follow Cruella orders. Angel knew that even with the dogs guarding the door they would need some stakes.

"Ok even though you have a weapon but we're going to need more." Said angel as he started looking for a stake as they search upstairs.

While up there they heard the door break down, and the dogs attacking. Ange decide to search buffy room eventually finding buffy stock pile. They heard at least one of the dog go down as it started to whimper.

Hook look and saw one of the demon charging him. Hook raised his cutlass attacking the demon. He block a swipe and hit it with his hook. Hook then slam the demon into other that were trying to climb the step. Hook could see that more were coming. That hey wouldn't be able to staying the hallway much less buffy room to fight off the demon that were coming through.

"Lads there won't be much room left if they keep coming." Said hook

Angel seeing hook was right as he try to fight off another one and rush to help him as some of the smaller one came charging. Angel grabbed them knowing they were just kid in costumes. A pirate looked and saw captain hook the pirate smile.

"The great captain hook. If I beat you they will know the name Larry pirate." Said the pirate

"Oh boy another I handle him lad. Hold my cutlass." Said hook handing his sword to angel as Larry charged him.

Hook dodge then started to pound Larry. Larry tried to throw a punch hook caught him with his hook. Killan then twist Larry's arm behind his back before punching him in the head once before hitting him with the hook on the head knocking out Larry. Killan then looked at angel helping him with a vampire.

"I don't now why but beating that pretender was like beating up the crocodile." Said hook

Cordelia know she and Cruella wouldn't be much help, so she open the window. After getting it open she climb out.

"C'mon." said Cordelia

"Darling this are expense shoes if I get them damage you will now why you should fear Me." said Cruella getting out of the window the two jump down to the bottom floor. But waiting there for spike and a group of vampire.

"Well look boys lunch is up." Said spike

"Yes darling it is." Said Cruella sending the dog monster that was chasing Cordelia early break out of the house ad charging the group of vampire. Cordelia got out of the way as it hit the pack of vampires. Spike got out of the way.

Spike seeing the slayer went to take her down. {I can see why Drusilla was singing Cruella De Vil early now.} Thought spike

"Trust me darling I may not be this slayer now, but I wasn't one of the queen of darkness for nothing." Said Cruella as she brought up a stake knowing that this would kill spike.

"Let test it out then." Said spike moving in close Cruella decide to see if her magic over animal included demons. She blew green smoke in spike face causing him to cough.

"Don't attack me." said Cruella

"Sorry love but that won't stop me." said spike

"No darling that was a distraction." Said Cruella stabbing the stake into spike chest.

Spike looked at the stake then grabbed Cruella hair.

"I would say better luck next time slayer but there isn't a next time." Said spike as he lean into bite Cruella till the black and white hair he was holding came a way with his hand. Spike looked at the hair confuse till he saw buffy back.

"Honey I'm home." Said buffy kicking spike in the gut. Knocking him back.

Spike then tried to hit the slayer but she just knocked spike back into the ground. Buffy looked and saw that cordial and Joe who was a dog boy now a regular boy. Buffy went with her stake taking out two of the vampire. Then beat up the other vampire that was left before dusting it. She then look to see that spike was gone.

"buffy." Said angel as he and Xander came out. Xander throwing the plastic hook that cover his left hand flexing it. Buffy just smile think this is final over.

 **The next day**

Buffy came down the stair. Being woken up by the dog next door. That dog really get on her nerves she never can see it from her bedroom. Buffy get in the kitchen open the window seeing the dog.

"Hey shut would you." Said buffy then to her shock green smoke came out her mouth and the dog listen to her.

Buffy then looked at her clothes and went back upstairs she didn't see and diamonds anywhere.

{Going to have to tell mom to get me some tomorrow.} Thought buffy till she realized she never wanted to have diamonds before. Buffy then realized that she was changed from last night. She wonder if the other felt the change to because that bet change everything.


	14. hellfire's weapon

"Human talk"

{Human thought}

" **Demon talk"**

 **{Demon thought}**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I be rich.**

 **New York City**

A figure is running through the alleyways three men chasing him. If you look close you can see this figure had a loaf of bread in his arms.

"Get back here you little thief." Shouted one of the men

{Oh crap} thought the figure revealing to be a kid about 10 years old in ragged clothes. He stood about 4 ft. 5 with dark skin. He was running trying to get back to where his brother was. Unfortunately he took a wrong turn and hit a dead end.

"Got you now kid." Said one of the three men.

{no.} thought the kid.

"Give the bread over and then you won't get as big an ass kicking your about to." Said another of the men

"Forget let just beat him up it not like anyone will miss him." Said the three man getting impatient

"No please stay back. Stay back." Said the boy his eye then turned yellow and the pupils turned to slits.

"Ah he's a monster kill him." Said one of the man grabbing a pipe

The man swung the pipe about to hit the kid but before it could someone grabbed the pipe. The person who grabbed it was about 16 or 17 years old he stood about 5 ft. 5 in. he was pale skinned with black hair that was spiked hair with a blue tinted to it oddly the back of his hair was spike like a ducks butt. Which his brother makes fun of constantly.

"I know you weren't about to hit my little brother." Said the teen

"Sasuke." Said the boy this cause the teen to look at the kid

"Eric what have it told you about getting in trouble?" asked Sasuke causing Eric to look down

"Uh sorry." Said Eric

"Hm don't let me deal with these guys then will talk." Said Sasuke

"You're related to this freak." Said the guy with the pipe after he got the pipe out of Sasuke hand.

"Yes and as for freak I'm more of one than him." Said Sasuke looking at the three men with red eyes that had three commas around the eye.

"Kill both the freaks." Said the leader as the guy with the pipe swung at Sasuke head

Sasuke duck the swing. Before punching the guy in the gut then ramming his knee in the guy's face cause his noise to break. The next guy hit him behind. Sasuke stumbled as the guy and the one that had been leading them charged. Sasuke looked at both of them and was able to dodge their attack. Every fist they swung at Sasuke missed. Sasuke swept the legs of the leader of the group then grabbed his buddy and back dropped him on the leader. The guy with the pipe after getting over his busted noise try to tackle Sasuke.

"Sasuke look out." said Eric waring his brother who spun out of the attempt tackle and deliver an elbow to the back of his opponents head.

The other two saw their buddy go down the try a new idea the leader went towards Eric. While his friend went after Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and try to intercept the leader only to get hit in the face as he took his eyes off the one guy. Sasuke knew he had to take this guy out before going to help his little brother. Sasuke dodge the punch he then kicked the guy in the knee. Sasuke then chop the guy in the Adams apple cause him to choke. Sasuke then punched the kicked the guy in the head. Once he was down Sasuke turned to see the guy holding his little brother.

"Don't think about it. One step closer and your brother here get his head bashed in." said this guy as he held Eric by his throat

Eric knowing his brother wouldn't do anything that could hurt him. Eric then used all his strength to kick the guy below the belt. The guy dropped Eric and down to his knee as he just felt that he was hit by a battering ram. Sasuke move in a hit the guy with an uppercut that keep him down.

"I don't think I taught you that." Said Sasuke as Eric looked down to the ground

"Well you are the hard hitter, and you said there no rules in a fight so." Said Eric as Sasuke laugh

"Ok true. Now why you take the bread. If you were hungry I could have gotten you some food. You didn't have to take it." Said Sasuke

"Yeah I know. I just want to do something for you. Hey." Said Eric as Sasuke got down to his level and used his index and middle finger to poke Eric in the middle of his forehead.

"Hm. Thanks for the thought Eric. Come on let go on home." Said Sasuke as Eric nodded and the two started to walk home.

Eric was in thought. He saw the looks the men had given Sasuke when he said he was Eric brother. Now Sasuke the older one, and is Eric's only family so Eric can't ask someone else to check if he's right. He knows him and Sasuke look nothing alike. Sometime Eric thinks that maybe they aren't related that Sasuke just said that to make him feel like he has some family left.

"Eric." Said Sasuke causing Eric to look at him

"Yeah Sasuke?" asked Eric

"I know what you're thinking. I told you before I don't know who my father is and I don't know who your father was but we had the same mother. She said it herself so don't you ever doubt that. I promise our mother that I would protect you and make sure that you knew I was your brother. And I keeping that promise. Okay Eric?" asked Sasuke as Eric smiled and nodded

Sasuke smile but before the two could continue. They came to a turn were a woman had a man by his throat. She stood 5 ft. 10 in with black hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a black corset with black pants and high heel shoes with a black cap across her shoulder. The two brother watch as the man slowly turn to dust.

"Simpleton think you could even touch me. Though I thank you for add more to my life." Said the women

"Sasuke." Said Eric as Sasuke out him behind him when the woman turned to look at them.

"Well what do we have here? Two people who shouldn't have seen that. Well I'm still need a little more charge." Said the woman

"no." said Sasuke as he activated his eye. The women looked at the eyes in shock

"Those eye, but your clan died long ago. This change things. You are coming with me." Said the woman

"Like hell he is." said Eric as his eye turned yellow again.

"A vampire no a daywalker how interesting but I can only take one and you little daywalker don't matter as much as him." Said the woman as she lift a dumpster up and threw it at Eric.

"Eric move." Said Sasuke as he pushed Eric out of the way as he got hit by the dumpster knocking him into the wall.

"Sasuke." Said Eric checking on his brother seeing he was knocked out.

"Hmm he cares for you but I'll take care of that." Said the woman.

"No!" said Eric as he charged the woman.

She used her strength and threw Eric through the wall. The woman than picked Sasuke up and carried him away. Eric try to move some of the brick off of him but his vision was darking as he reached out for his brother.

 **One of the Hellfire club's bases**

Sasuke still unconscious was strapped to a chair not being able to move if he woke up the woman stood watching him. She still was think how the mutation was still alive.

"Selene." Said a voice 

Selene turned around to see two people walking towards her. One man stood 6 ft. 2 in with short black hair wearing what looks like regal England clothes this man was the black king of the hellfire club Sebastian Shaw. The second man stood 5 ft. 11 in with shoulder length black hair he also wearing regal England clothes. This is the white king of hellfire club shinobi Shaw.

"Is this what you have called us for? The black queen wants us to see her next snack." Said shinobi as Selene glared at him

"No I'm here to show a great weapon for the hellfire club. One that even could be the so called super solider named captain America. "Said Selene this called both man to raise an eyebrow

"That a very durable calm but how do we know this weapon. Will be able to do this?" asked Sebastian as Selene smiled

"Because of the mutation this boy has. He can be able to copy any fighting style he sees. His able to predict the move of his opponents. Then his next level of the mutation can cause him to some fire that can burn through anything, and never be stop unless by him or after 10 days. It can cause him to take your mind away for two seconds in the real world but 72 hours in this world. Then the final power is an ultimate defense and offense as it will be unbeatably when activated." Said Selene as shinobi scoffed

"It sounds like your desperate to say a mutant can even do all this is not possibly we have our limitation and you know this." said shinobi

"What is this mutation called?" asked Sebastian

"What father you actually believe this?" asked shinobi as Selene smiled

"It called the sharingan." Said Selene while this was going on Sasuke started to wake up

"Uh my head. What the? You." Said Sasuke as he activated his sharingan looking at Selene

"Hm so this is the sharingan." Said Sebastian

"It an eye mutation big deal." Said shinobi

"Yes it is because the people were so scared of this mutation that the time you know as the dark ages was used hunting people with this mutation because of how scared they were. They didn't burned them they just killed them then burned the eyes. After all they thought a plague was happen because one of the people with this mutation had convince a king that the people were plagued and it was killing them. When in fact his men were." Said Selene as Sebastian grew more interest.

"What the hell you talking about? People with my mutation? Did you know my father?" asked Sasuke

"No I don't know your father boy." Said Selene

"If the power this boy has is as you said. It could make the hellfire club unstoppable." Said Sebastian

"Yes but I need both of you backing. Because of this power trying to hypnotism him into following the hellfire clubs will not work. So we need to freeze him and wait for a certain thing appear." Said Selene

"So not only do you want to make this boy a weapon but you want to use cryo on him. That why you telling us this story because you can't do this without the approval of at least four member of the club and if we agree with you. The rest will follow." Said shinobi as he glared at Selene

"Yes if I could do this on my own don't you think I would?" asked Selene as she glared back

"What is this thing you spoke of?" asked Sebastian think of all this power under his control

"It called a symbiote. It like a parasite, but I know it weakness and that it can be hypnotism to do what we want. These symbiote can give the host supporter strength agility and many more depending on the pervious host." Said Selene remember having to face one before.

"I can't believe this. I just think you want more power and this will give it to you. You kill the boy once we approve and take the power we have up from underneath us." Said shinobi

"And like hell I'm going to let you. Make me a weapon." Said Sasuke

"How about this a fight between. The two of you. If shinobi beats you then I kill my weapon and give you all the power that comes from my position in the hellfire club, but if my weapon beats you shinobi then I let him go." Said Selene as Sasuke stop struggling against his restraints.

Shinobi smiled think of the possibility of have the power of the black queen along with the power of the white king.

"deal." Said shinobi

{What are you planning Selene?} Thought Sebastian

Selene waved her hand. Sasuke restraints fell off. Shinobi smiled and charged Sasuke. Sasuke activated his sharingan and was able to dodge the first attack. Sasuke tried an uppercut he hit shinobi but felt pain in his hand instead of shinobi falling back. Shinobi laughed at Sasuke

"My mutation cause me to shift my body density to diamond hard or intangible." Said shinobi

Sasuke try to think of a way to attack shinobi. Shinobi being impatient went after Sasuke but couldn't hit him as Sasuke sharingan made Sasuke block the moves. Sasuke keep try to hit him but each time shinobi would either make himself too hard to hit or his fist would pass through him. Sasuke got hit in the chest knocking him back. Sasuke grabbed a chair and threw it at shinobi. The chair went through shinobi. He smiled think Sasuke would follow trying a cheap tactic to hit him, but when Sasuke never came he looked for him. Only to get dropkicked in the back cause shinobi to be surprise. Sasuke then used the surprise to his advantage. Shinobi get irritated sweep Sasuke legs. Sasuke kip up and then to shinobi shock the fight style he had been using was being used against him. Sasuke nailed shinobi in the head as he found a weak point in shinobi mutation. Shinobi getting annoyed made himself intangible. Shinobi grabbed Sasuke heart starting to squeeze.

"Some weapon you are. Maybe I should find that brother of your and kill him, but not before let him know how much a failure his brother was." Said shinobi

{Eric.} Thought Sasuke he then thought of his brother body if he let shinobi win. {No.}

Sasuke eyes then morphed into the mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke then looked at shinobi who was shock by the change of Sasuke's eyes

" _ **Amaterasu."**_ Said Sasuke as black flames surround shinobi

He dropped Sasuke trying to get away from the flames but Sasuke using his eyes made the flames follow him. Selene was smile because she knew shinobi would do something that would active the mangekyo sharingan.

"Ok he wins tell him to stop." Said shinobi

Sasuke then looked at the other two sending the flames towards them. Sebastian absorbed the Amaterasu. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sebastian then sent a wave of energy at Sasuke knocking him out.

"Do you need any more prove?" asked Selene.

"No it shall be done he will be the hellfire weapon." Said Sebastian as he and shinobi start to walk away to set up the meeting

"Yeah I'll get the cryo chamber ready." Said shinobi not believe the fight the weapon put up.

Selene smiled not only did she somehow find a member of the Uchiha clan, but also prove again that a queen will always beat two kings no matter the circumstance. Now they just have to wait for the symbiote to be found then she will have the warrior she was promise so long ago.


End file.
